Muito mais que paixão
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: UA. Kanon é um garoto que começa a descobrir os segredos da vida... junto de seu irmão. Yaoi.
1. Capítulo I

Tudo começou com uma "carícia incomum".

Era algo inocente, claro. Uma brincadeira. Na verdade, foi considerado apenas como mais um modo de demonstrar amor fraterno; nada além disso.

Kanon era apenas um garoto; contava com dezesseis anos de idade, mas todos os seus colegas já haviam experimentado do fruto proibido do Amor, ao menos através de um beijo. E ele... bom, ele se calava quando os assuntos eram esses, portanto na maior parte do tempo, já que os rapazes nessa idade só falam nisso.

Como dizer que nunca provara do Amor numa rodinha e não ser vítima de zombaria pesada?

Já estava reparando há algum tempo que as meninas olhavam-no de maneira diferente. Ele, no fundo, sentia-se lisonjeado. Mas verdadeiro interesse por elas não tinha. Tentava até; queria estar no mesmo patamar que os outros garotos, ter uma namoradinha para exibir por aí. Mas não sentia i real /i vontade de ter algum contato romântico com uma delas.

- Será que estou esperando algum tipo "ideal" de mulher me atrair? - pensava ele. Não; já havia moças bem bonitas e simpáticas nos ambientes que ele freqüentava. E nenhuma lhe despertara algum interesse.

Sentiu até medo. Nos grupinhos, seus colegas caçoavam daqueles que pareciam "não gostar de mulher"; chamavam-nos das coisas mais repugnantes possíveis. E se Kanon fosse um deles? Havia ouvido falar que a pessoa já nascia com a sexualidade decidida; não havia como escolher. Descobria-se apenas, quando a fatídica hora chegava.

- Não devo ser assim. Afinal, se não senti atração por mulheres, também não sinto por homens. Será que tenho vocação pra ser padre?

Nessas horas, ria consigo próprio.

Um dia resolveu ir conversar sobre esse assunto com seu irmão. Quem sabe ele não saberia melhor como lidar com aquilo?

Kanon e Saga eram gêmeos idênticos, mas na personalidade eram bem diferentes. O primeiro era indolente e irresponsável, ligava apenas para o "agora", era muito irreverente e gostava de bolar aula com freqüência. Saga já era o "adulto da casa": tirava notas boas, não faltava às aulas, gostava de ler e era bastante reservado com relação a "panelinhas".

Com efeito, quando Kanon entrou no quarto, Saga estava lendo um livro.

- Ei Saga, está ocupado?

O gêmeo levantou os olhos do livro, meio surpreso.

- Não muto. Por que?

- É que... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê? - nessa hora Saga fechou o livro e marcou a página que estava lendo com o indicador.

- Já beijou alguma menina na boca?

- P-por que pergunta? - ele ergue o livro outra vez, tentando esconder o rosto que estava levemente corado.

- Ah, todos os rapazes da nossa idade já fizeram isso. Só queria saber.

- Não me interessam as conversinhas que sua turma tem. Mas... Kanon... se souberem que... que eu nunca beijei... é capaz de começarem a me perseguir. Nem falo muito com eles, pra não ter confusão.

- Então você nunca beijou?

- Não... mais fique quieto, hein!

Kanon sentiu uma estranha alegria ao ouvir aquilo. Era como se pudesse realmente compartilhar de sua condição com alguém, sem medo.

- Eu também não, Saga.

O mais responsável dos dois olhou o outro com surpresa.

- Como não! O teu pessoal não aceita gente assim!

- Não conto nada sobre mim. Ultimamente tenho até me afastado deles...

- Mesmo? Confesso que acho bom; aquele pessoal não presta pra você.

Ambos ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Não se interessa por beijar, Saga? Não tem curiosidade?

- Não. - Saga já quase voltara à sua leitura. Kanon sorriu.

- Também, só liga pra livros...

- E você? Já deveria ter se interessado por mulheres. Por que não beijou ainda?

- Hum... não sei. Talvez seja porque... bem, eu... ah, deixa pra lá.

- Diz, vai!

- Eu... nunca senti nada! Por ninguém. Só isso.

-... nenhuma vontade de aproximar seus lábios, nem coisa do tipo?

- Não...

- Pois eu também não.

- Estamos quites então.

Eles sorriram juntos. Nesse momento, um "clique" estalou no coração de ambos, como se finalmente vissem um ponto em comum entre eles no quesito comportamental. Era muito bom ter alguém em quem confiar.

Daquela hora em diante, Kanon começou a olhar para seu irmão de um jeito diferente. Antes, ele sempre estivera ali ao seu lado. Mas agora era como se houvesse algo de muito especial em Saga.

Passou também a pensar sobre como era fantástico eles seres idênticos na aparência; em como foram apenas um só no ventre de sua mãe; em como eles eram bem mais do que simples irmãos por conta disso.

Naquela noite, por algo que ainda desconhecia, Kanon não teve facilidade para dormir. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer aquela coisa de beijo! Era provável que esse fosse justamente o motivo de sua inquietação.

No dia seguinte, como que por coincidência, a tal "turminha" com a qual Kanon andava começou a pegar no seu pé:

- E aí Kanon! O famoso come-quieto, não fala nada das minas pra gente... qual é a tua? - disse um deles.

- Ahn... é que... vocês não conhecem elas!

- São daonde? - perguntou outro.

- Hum... são... da cidade da minha mãe. Ela... nos leva lá, a mim e Saga, de vez em quando.

- Então é só i de vez em quando /i que você cata uma mina! Hahahahaha, muito legal! Aí cara, quero ver você catar é uma daqui, na nossa frente, pra ver se é homem.

- Não preciso provar nada pra ninguém, muito menos pra vocês!

- Olha ele! Tá arregando! Tem medo de não saber beijar a menina direito? Ou não gosta da fruta?

- Não interessa!

- Quantas garotas já beijou?

- Eu... eu... não lembro!

- Ih, tô achando que não foi é nenhuma! Ne-nhu-ma! Hahahahahahaha, maricas!

- Eu i não /i sou maricas, seu... seu idiota! Vê se te manca e pára de ficar aí pagando pau pras meninas ficarem com você, só pra dar uma de pegador!

E sem pensar, Kanon saiu correndo da roda, que havia ficado em silêncio perante o comportamento inusitado do "amigo".

- Ele vai ver só - disse o rapaz provocado por Kanon - Vou encher o saco dele até vê-lo beijando uma garota!

Enquanto isso, Kanon pulava o muro da escola e voltava para a classe. Não devia ter bolado aula de novo. Não naquele dia.

- Irmão!

- Saga!

A visão de seu gêmeo fora um bálsamo para o ânimo conturbado de Kanon. Correu para abraçá-lo, uma inexplicável vontade de fazê-lo explodindo no peito, quando Saga começou a lhe aplicar mais um sermão, dentre muitos anteriores:

- Faltando de novo! Já te falei pra parar de fazer isso.

- Eu... me desculpe! Estou ferrado mesmo. Mas... você não está na sala de aula por quê?

- Fui ao banheiro. E você, como vai entrar agora? Está muito tarde já!

- Não sei. Acho que posso ficar aqui no pátio.

- Então fique e me espere.

- Saga... antes de volta... me dá um abraço?

- Hum... tudo bem. É estranho você pedir isso agora, mas... como negar?

O irmão o abraça, fazendo com que Kanon sentisse seu cheiro de perto, o contato estreito e precioso com aquele corpo tão igual ao seu. Teve vontade de enterrar a face no ombro dele e ficar ali para sempre, com a pessoa que, de repente, viu que amava mais que tudo.

Quando Saga largou0o, sorriu e lhe deu "Tchau", sentiu vontade de correr atrás, entrar na classe e declarar a todos: "Eu amo meu irmão!", enfim, de tê-lo consigo.

Olhava tão fixamente para seu gêmeo voltando à sala, que nem reparou a aproximação de Juliana, uma garota nova na escola.

- Olá, Kanon! Foi suspenso também?

- Ah! Oi, Juliana. Não, não fui. É que... bem, cheguei muito atrasado pra aula. Mas você, suspensa, se chegou por esses dias!

- É, bem... algumas garotas da minha classe andam me perseguindo... e eu acabei brigando feio com uma delas.

Juliana era italiana, e mesmo tendo ido para a Grécia, um país próximo e parecido com o seu em vários aspectos, não teve o perdão das moças gregas.

- Não ligue. Isso deve ser porque, além de novata, você é muito bonita... e mulheres em grupo, ainda mais invejosas... sabe como são.

- Acha mesmo que sou bonita! Puxa, muito obrigada!

- Não tem de quê.

A menina parecia realmente feliz por Kanon tê-la admirado. Porém, não era pra menos que ele o fazia: ela era alta, esguia, com a pele alva um pouco corada pelo sol, os cabelos lisos e loiros caindo em sua face, encobrindo um pouco os olhos esmeraldinos.

- Es... escuta Kanon... você também é muito bonito, sabia...

- E-eu? Mas ora, eu...

- Sim. Você até parece mais velho... como aqueles rapazes que já estão na faculdade. Seu cabelo castanho-claro é lindo... seus olhos azuis...

A moça se aproximava do rapaz de forma a poder contemplá-lo melhor.

- Kanon... você... me deixa... beijá-lo?

O garoto estacou. Realmente, se beijasse Juliana os meninos da turma não o incomodariam mais. Podia até torná-la sua namorada com o tempo, caso as coisas andassem bem. Seria ótimo para os dois: para ele, por ter estabelecida sua fama de "homem", além de andar por aí com uma garota bonita. E para ela, que através dele seria inclusa socialmente no colégio.

No entanto, tais coisas passavam apenas por sua mente, não por seu coração. Não tinha vontade i alguma /i de beijar a boca daquela garota, por mais que ela fosse bela e todo o resto. Mesmo assim, provar um beijo que fosse não faria exatamente mal...

Ela foi se acercando dele, não esperando por sua resposta. Os lábios quase se encostavam, enquanto os olhos de Juliana se cerravam.

No último instante, porém, Kanon lembrou-se da conversa com seu irmão no dia anterior. Se ele beijasse a moça, os dois não estariam mais em condições iguais. Seria como traí-lo, afinal. O rosto de Saga imperava em sua mente, ofuscando por completo o de Juliana.

- Não! - ele bradou um momento antes do beijo acontecer, virando o rosto.

A moça se surpreendeu:

- Não... não quer me beijar?

- Desculpe, mas... eu já tenho compromisso. Não gostairia de trair alguém, nem de enganar uma garota legal como você.

A italiana parecia um pouco cabisbaixa.

- É claro. Um cara como você, Kanon... como não teria namorada? Por que fui me iludir?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, constrangidos por um pouco de tempo.

- Eu... não pense que sou uma daquelas que vivem beijando todo mundo. Se fiz isso, é porque já te observava desde quando cheguei. E acho que estou gostando de você... mas já que é comprometido, deixa pra lá. Sinto muito por ter sido tão direta.

- ...tudo bem! Não há problema.

- Podemos ser amigos independente disso?

- Claro!

No entanto, logo em breve ela sairia de perto de Kanon e iria até o banheiro feminino e não voltaria até o sinal do final das aulas bater. Naquele meio-tempo, o gêmeo de Saga ficou pensando se não havia sido bobo em não beijá-la. Mas se tranqüilizou afinal, pois havia seguido a sua verdadeira vontade.

Quando Saga saiu da sala, Kanon pôde contemplar os olhos azuis dele, iguais aos seus próprios, e saber que havia feito a coisa certa. Deu o braço a seu irmão e foram saindo, quando a italiana avistou Kanon e se despediu calorosamente dele. Assim que ela foi embora, Saga indagou dele:

- Essa garota está a fim de você?

- Acho que está...

- E você é a fim dela?

- Não...

- Por que não a beijou quando ela pediu?

- Como sabe disso?

- Sento perto da janela, e vi tudo o que aconteceu pelas frestas.

- Então... todo mundo viu?

- Não; apenas quem pudesse estar atento aos vãos da persiana. E acho que apenas eu faço esse tipo de coisa.

Os dois riram.

- Sério agora, mano, por que não beijou a menina?

- Não tive vontade.

- Não! Uma garota linda daquelas!

- Acho que i você /i é quem está a fim dela, Saga.

- Não, não estou.

- Beijaria ela? Pode se passar por mim, dizer que mudou de idéia...

- Não beijaria. Para mim ela é bonita como um pôr-do-sol, ou uma bela paisagem. Não se beija uma paisagem na boca, sim?

Risos novamente.

- Mas Kanon, por que disse a ela que tem compromisso, quando na verdade não tem? Ou tem e está mentindo pra mim?

- Não! Eu não tenho mesmo. É que... bom, se você estranhou por eu não ter beijado a Juliana, imagine o que ela não pensaria caso eu dissesse que não tenho vontade?

- Talvez ela pensasse que você a acha feia, ou que não gosta dela por ela ser de fora...

- É incrível como a gente é forçado a querer beijar todas as garotas pra não ser xingado! Eu lá tenho obrigação!

- Concordo com você. Por isso não gosto de "turminhas"; elas sempre fazem regras que, se a pessoa não cumprir, tá fora. Então eu já me excluo antes.

Kanon ouvia a seu irmão com aprovação. Era divertido andar nos bandos, mas... nunca podia ser ele mesmo quando estava com os outros rapazes. Ou tinha de mentir, ou de esconder. Com Saga sempre fora o contrário: seu irmão o aceitava do jeito que ele era, sem reservas. Era ótimo ter um amigo assim!

Quando chegaram em casa, viram que seus pais haviam saído. Saga estava com bastante calor, e decidiu tomar um banho. Assim que o viu tirar a blusa, Kanon sentiu algo estranho, uma descarga de emoção percorrê-lo de uma maneira que nunca experimentara antes. No início pensou que era por causa da recente comoção, a qual talvez o deixasse mais sensível a impressões tais como ver que era igual a seu irmão no corpo. Mas não era isso; já o vira sem roupa inúmeras vezes; por que só agora tal estranha sensação acontecia?

Ele nem pensou muito sobre o assunto, pois aquilo era delicioso, e não queria se apartar de si tão cedo. Devagar, foi até Saga, que estava de costas, e o chamou tocando em seu ombro.

No íntimo, Saga estava contente por saber que Kanon e Juliana não tinham nada. Quando, ao observá-los da janela da sala, viu que a menina se aproximava para beijar seu irmão, seu tão querido e precioso irmão, foi como se uma adaga perfurasse seu coração. Então era assim: uma garota chegava, roubava a atenção dele, fazia com que ele se apaixonasse, ficasse bobo por ela, de quatro mesmo, e se afastasse de todos, inclusive de si, enfraquecendo ou mesmo quebrando um vínculo tão antigo. Afinal, ele e Kanon não se conheceram: saíram um de dentro do outro, duplicando a si próprios, fazendo parte de um único todo. Daí uma estranha vinha e destruía tudo isso.

Na hora em que Kanon negou o beijo, Saga pôde respirar. Apesar de ter tentado agir com bom humor e tranqüilidade no fim da aula, ao perguntar se o irmão tinha mesmo algo com ela, sentia-se mal só de pensar na possibilidade de ele ter alguém.

Ao perceber o toque no ombro, Saga virou-se para trás e se deparou com o olhar fixo e perdido de seu gêmeo. Nunca o vira daquela maneira, mas era bom, de certa forma.

- Saga...

- Sim?

- Eu... é... eu quero te falar uma coisa.

- Pode dizer.

- Promete que não me xinga?

- Claro que não vou xingar! Mas que coisa!

- É que... hoje, quando eu estava com os rapazes... eles ficaram me pressionando pra eu dizer se já havia beijado ou não.

- Sei. E isso te incentivou a querer beijar Juliana, mesmo sem sentir vontade, só pra não ser diferente dos outros.

- Pois é... ainda bem que, no fim das contas, não cedi.

- Bom mesmo! E olha, você faz o que quiser da sua vida. Mas não é legal ficar anulando sua identidade por um pessoal assim. Seja você mesmo, e terá menos amigos, porém todos verdadeiros.

A eloqüência de Saga, precoce porém justificada pelo estudo que ele tinha, fascinava Kanon cada vez mais. No estado de êxtase inexplicável no qual ele se encontrava, porém, mal ouvia o que seu irmão dizia. Apenas contemplava aquele rosto radiante, os cabelos longos que desciam pelos ombros, os lábios bem desenhados. E de repente soube o que era a vontade de beijar alguém.

- Saga... eu... quero te dizer uma coisa, que você talvez considere absurda.

- O quê?

- Eu... quero dar o meu primeiro beijo.

Saga ficou inquieto. Seu gêmeo estava mesmo determinado a levar aquilo adiante.

- Quer mesmo beijar sem ter vontade?

- É... que eu descobri uma pessoa que eu quero ,mesmo, beijar.

- Mesmo? Quem?

Kanon se calou, hesitando.

- Pode falar pra mim, mano. – Saga continuou – Não há segredos entre nós, certo?

- Não...

- Então diga.

- É... olha, eu... não quero beijar nenhuma garota, porque... elas vão sair por aí dizendo que eu não sei beijar, que não tenho experiência, que... bem, você sabe. Então... quero beijar alguém em quem confie bastante, e que... que nunca tenha feito isso também.

- Conhece alguém assim?

- Conheço. Você.

Ele se surpreendeu com a declaração, sobressaltado. Era certo que irmãos não se beijam na boca. Mas aquela era uma relação de confiança; por que não trocarem um carinho, mesmo que incomum, com ele? E era verdade: eles podiam confiar um no outro, como em ninguém mais, para fazer aquilo.

Ao ver seu gêmeo se assustando, Kanon corou e pensou que ia ouvir alguma reprovação pesada.

- Olha Saga, eu... tudo bem, eu não... eu não gosto de homem, tá ouvindo! Apenas não quero arriscar com as meninas lá fora!

- Não tem problema. Nós somos irmãos; por que não tentar?

- Mas... eu pensei que por sermos irmãos... seria pior ainda!

- Claro que não. O amor fraterno pode ser demonstrado de várias formas. Quem podedizer que esta não é uma delas?

Os dois sorriram de uma maneira plena, e logo em seguida os rostos se aproximaram como se um ímã os atraísse. Um instante antes das bocas se tocarem, os gêmeos se surpreenderam em como não havia nervosismo, nem incerteza, nem medo por ser a primeira vez. Era como se ambos tivessem nascido para vivenciar aquele momento, tão natural, tão espontâneo, nem forçar absolutamente nada. Simplesmente aconteceu.

Ao sentir a textura macia e suave dos lábios um do outro, ambos sentiram uma energia forte passar através deles. Seus corações batiam depressa, de amor. Logo, as bocas se entreabriram levemente, enquanto os lábios experimentavam um ao outro em movimentos que não eram previamente calculados. Ora se beijavam, ora mordiscavam de leve, ora buscavam alguma outra parte inexplorada.

As pernas de ambos estavam fracas, bambas, a respiração mais forte, os gemidos contidos na garganta. O coração flutuava, numa alegria imensa. Uma corrente elétrica passava por seus corpos, que não hesitaram em se aproximar até ficarem colados.

Kanon começou a deslizar as mãos pelo tronco nu de seu irmão, aproximando-o de si, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer em contato com o seu. A pele de Saga estava quente; suas mãos, levemente trêmulas pela emoção, abraçaram seu gêmeo pela cintura. Seu rosto pendeu um pouco pro lado, encaixando melhor com o do outro, para que os dentes não se arranhassem, e ambos foram deslizando vagarosamente as línguas para dentro da boca que beijavam.

Logo, elas se encontraram. Eram idênticas: tinham a mesma textura, o mesmo tamanho, o mesmo doce sabor. Exploravam-se mutuamente, tentando descobrir o máximo possível sobre a outra boca.

Kanon sentia que ia explodir de emoção. Colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do irmão, aprofundando o contato e fazendo com que, acidentalmente, os dentes se chocassem de leve. Nada disso prejudicou o beijo; apenas o tornou mais delicioso do que já estava.

Saga sentia seu baixo ventre pulsar. Isso nunca lhe havia acontecido antes. Quem diria que seria com seu irmão?

Eles continuaram o beijo por algum tempo, não querendo se separar. Sentiam que suas almas não apenas se encontravam, mas se fundiam, fazendo dos dois uma só essência.

Aos poucos, as línguas se desentrelaçaram e os lábios se separaram, mas não sem antes Kanon dar uma última e leve mordiscada no lábio inferior de Saga. Logo após, os olhos, antes cerrados, se abriram e contemplaram a sua parte igual. Estavam ainda atordoados pelo momento mágico que haviam acabado de vivenciar. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando, sentindo o coração ainda bater.

Foi Kanon quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

- E... então, o que achou?

Saga encostou em seu próprio lábio com o dedo inferior antes de responder.

- Foi muito bom. Eu nunca havia dado tanta atenção a beijos, mas agora que sei como é...

O outro gêmeo ficou feliz, mas acabou sentindo uma pontada de desânimo.

- Vai testar com as garotas daqui em diante?

- Não. Duvido que com uma delas seja tão bom quanto foi entre nós dois.

Kanon sorriu. E logo em seguida riu, para quase gargalhar na seqüência. Sentia-se melhor do que nunca. Tirou o braço de Saga de sua cintura e passou a quase correr pela sala, não sem parar de rir. Quando parou, olhou para Saga e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Foi bom sim. Foi maravilhoso. Foi tudo que sempre quis pra mim. Eu te amo, Saga!

Ficaram juntos até a hora em que Saga resolveu voltar ao banho, do qual havia até se esquecido.

Kanon se jogou no sofá da sala, pensativo. E se eles estivessem sendo conduzidos a algo que não podiam controlar? Por que sentira-se tão bem em beijar seu próprio irmão? Não sabia as respostas, mas também não se importava muito com elas. Apenas achava que aquilo tudo era fantástico, e que seu primeiro beijo jamais poderia ter sido melhor.

Foi assim, com uma carícia pueril e inocente, que tudo começou.


	2. Capítulo II

II

No resto do dia, os irmãos permaneceram unidos. Riam por qualquer coisa, até porque ter o gêmeo ao seu lado já era motivo mais do que suficiente para isso. Kanon até mesmo fez todo o dever de casa ao lado de Saga, apenas para não desacompanhá-lo.

À noite, cada um foi para sua cama. Mas Kanon sentiu dificuldades para adormecer novamente. Tinha necessidade de ter a pele suave e tépida de seu irmão em contato com a sua. Era avassaladora a vontade que sentia dele!

- Saga...

- Diga.

- Eu... posso dormir aí com você?

O gêmeo mais velho ficou ressabiado. Aquilo já não estaria indo longe demais? Era certo que o beijo de ambos, à tarde, fora simplesmente maravilhoso. Mas... e se as coisas evoluíssem?

- Kanon... precisa _mesmo_ dormir comigo?

O irmão indolente sentiu seu peito pesar. Como Saga podia negar um momento assim a ele?

- Pensei que não seria incômodo pra você.

Saga sentou-se na borda de se leito. Olhou o irmão, pedindo que ele também se sentasse.

- Escute, Kanon. Não é questão de ser incômodo ou não. Dois irmãos já crescidos, deitados na mesma cama... não fica bem, entende?

- Acho que também não fica bem para "dois irmãos já crescidos" ficarem se beijando na boca...

- Foi apenas uma experiência, para não sairmos beijando as garotas e elas descobrirem que somos inexperientes. Não foi?

- Não, não foi! Não sentiu seu coração bater mais forte? A respiração sair do seu controle? Hein, não sentiu? Era o amor que temos um pelo outro.

- Mas não quero que passe de amor de irmão, e é por isso que não vou dormir junto com você.

O gêmeo mais novo estava sem palavras.

- Como... como pode fazer isso conosco? – balbuciou enfim.

- Isso o quê? Você sabe o que é certo e o que é errado.

- A sociedade diz que é certo, para um garoto de catorze anos, já sair pegando a mulherada. Também diz que qualquer moça bonita deve ser cobiçada. Anda, Saga! A gente tem dezesseis anos e nunca fez nada disso! Se dormirmos na mesma cama é errado, deixar de ficar com as garotas também é. Devo aceitar Juliana apenas porque é "certo"? Fiz o que meu coração mandava ao rejeitar o beijo dela. E vou continuar achando que o que o meu coração manda é o correto, não importa o que os outros digam.

Foi a vez de Saga ficar sem palavras. De fato, o que seu irmão dizia fazia sentido: a _sociedade_ condenava dois irmãos nascidos juntos, caso eles resolvessem deitar para dormir no mesmo lugar. Mas se eles fossem cada um pro seu canto e pegassem várias garotas, estaria tudo acertado e sem problemas.

- Tudo bem, Kanon. Você me convenceu. Eu aceito. Contanto que as coisas não passem dos limites!

O gêmeo de Saga sorriu.

- Claro que não vai passar! É apenas amor fraterno mesmo.

Saga deu espaço para que o outro se acomodasse a seu lado. E, antes que eles percebessem o que estava acontecendo, as bocas se uniram novamente. Dessa vez, como já conheciam um pouco do procedimento, o beijo foi mais voraz.

Os gêmeos, que ainda estavam sentados na borda da cama, caíram nela com o impacto das sensações. Kanon ficou, sem querer, por cima de Saga, mas não interrompeu o beijo por conta disso. Procurou a mão de seu irmão e a segurou com força, não contendo o gemido que saía de sua garganta e entrava na boca de seu companheiro.

Abruptamente, o beijo terminou. Nenhum dos dois esperava ser tão intenso.

- Saga... me perdoe.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos dormir.

Cada um virou pro seu lado, mas o sono não veio tão cedo. Saga sabia o porquê de não querer se deitar com Kanon: não era mais _apenas_ amor fraterno. Havia um impulso fortíssimo que o fazia querer Kanon em seus braços para acariciá-lo, senti-lo perto de si. Tinha vontade de tocar sua pele, seus cabelos, seu corpo inteiro. Teve medo de não poder voltar mais da deliciosa viagem que seu coração começava a empreender.

No dia seguinte, foram à escola juntos. Kanon nem lembrou do bando, muito menos de bolar aula. Por serem gêmeos idênticos, eles ficavam em salas separadas. Nesse dia, os dois ficaram ansiosos para a hora do intervalo chegar.

Assim que tal esperado momento se iniciou, os irmãos se encontraram e ficaram num canto, quase isolados do resto das pessoas. Exatamente como faziam os namorados do colégio.

Tanto um quanto o outro já não via mais nada ao redor a não ser seu gêmeo. As mãos se tocavam, mesmo que por um "acidente" proposital. E como eram parentes, ninguém desconfiava de nada.

Juliana reapareceu; tentou falar com Kanon e ficar junto dele e de Saga, mas era clara a atenção que um dava ao outro e deixava de dar a ela. Kanon não queria de jeito nenhum desprezar ou desconsiderar a menina, mas também não podia lhe dar chances de compromisso.

A segunda parte da aula foi outro martírio. Os dois olhavam o relógio toda hora, contando cada minuto para ir embora. Um só pensava no outro, tornando a aula impossível de ser assistida. Kanon, que tinha algum dom para o desenho, começou a desenhar seu irmão, sem se dar conta, na folha do caderno. E quando lhe perguntaram o que era aquilo, ele respondeu que era uma tentativa de fazer um "auto-retrato".

No fim da aula, ambos sentiram um calor imenso percorrer seus corpos. Eles se encontrariam enfim, e tal expectativa era tão deliciosa quanto dolorosa por ainda não se ter realizado.

Assim que se viram, deram o braço um ao outro e, com o coração leve e sonhador, saíram da escola. Quando Juliana foi tentar ver Kanon, ele já havia ido embora. O peito dela ficou vazio, apertado. Mas tentou se conformar.

Ao chegarem em casa, como estavam no verão e o calor era cruel, Saga tirou seu uniforme e foi tomar banho. Ao vê-lo tirar a blusa, Kanon sentiu novamente aquela sensação devoradora e maravilhosa tomar conta de si. Assim que Saga despiu-se do resto, a emoção duplicou. Tudo em si pulsava forte, o sangue circulando com vontade. Quase começava a ofegar. Sentia a face arder.

- Kanon, assim que nossos pais ligarem, não se esqueça de dizer que hoje à tarde tem aula adicional de Gramática no colégio.

- S-sim...

Assim que Saga entrou no box do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, Kanon começou a imaginar a água percorrendo seu corpo perfeito, o sabonete deslizando sobre cada parte de si.

O gêmeo mais novo correu até o quarto e abaixou as calças. Sim, não havia dúvida: havia uma ereção ali embaixo.

Ao contrário de seu irmão, Kanon não apresentara receios tão fortes de aquilo tudo ser incesto. Aliás, era uma palavra bem feia para algo tão bonito, se o que sentia por Saga fosse mesmo incesto. A rigidez de seu membro indicava que era, sim. Queria, porém, muito mais do que o simples prazer: desejava o amor, o carinho dele. E almejava oferece-los também.

No entanto, Saga não poderia saber daquilo, ou se afastaria, condenando o sentimento ilícito. Se já estranhara tudo na noite anterior...

O fato de gostar de homem não lhe constrangia mais. Até porque não estava gostando de _qualquer_ homem, e sim da pessoa que mais lhe dera atenção efetiva durante toda sua vida. Seus pais também davam-na, mas ambos trabalhavam fora durante a maior parte do dia. O maior contato direto que tinha era com Saga, diariamente.

Não; Kanon jamais sentira nada semelhante por outra pessoa, muito menos por outro homem. Saga poderia ser mulher, homem, negro, branco, qualquer coisa. Podia até ser (e era) seu irmão, e isso não mudaria nada.

O importante naquela hora era fazer a ereção sumir antes que Saga acabasse o banho. Imediatamente, Kanon começou a explorar seu pênis para ver quais pontos lhe dariam mais prazer. Logo foi descobrindo o ritmo certo, a pressão certa, e permaneceu com eles até a excitação aumentar. Com o pensamento sempre voltado para a água escorrendo por todo o corpo do gêmeo, Kanon em breve se viu estocando o membro com vigor, repetidamente, até sentir uma sensação incontrolável de puro êxtase, e ver-se derramando no chão do quarto.

Era incrível que, em dezesseis anos, aquela era a primeira vez que Kanon fazia aquilo. As revistas que os rapazes levavam para a escola não o excitavam; _nada_ o excitara de verdade até então.

Seu primeiro orgasmo em consciência fora bom o bastante para pensar que queria sentir aquilo no corpo de seu amado. Deveria ser muito melhor...

Foi depressa até a cozinha pegar um pano para limpar os "vestígios" de seu ato. Se Saga soubesse...

Assim que o gêmeo mais velho saiu do banho, Kanon lhe pediu mais um beijo.

-x-

Saga sentira um prazer imenso ao beijar Kanon no dia anterior; até mesmo, e principalmente, quando os dois, sem querer, caíram em cima da cama e continuaram a entrelaçar as línguas quentes e úmidas. O peso de Kanon sobre si o fazia chegar à loucora; quando o gêmeo apertou sua mão, sentiu sem membro pulsar e ficar apertado na calça. Ao finalmente receber o gemido dele, teve vontade de gritar de prazer, e pensou que, se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, era capaz de gozar ali mesmo, de roupa e tudo, só de sentir o leve roçar que sem membro fazia no corpo de Kanon. Felizmente, o beijo parou logo.

Teve certeza, a partir de então, que as coisas estavam _mesmo_ tomando um rumo incestuoso. O impulso de querer seu irmão fazia com que qualquer contato os fizessem chegar mais perto do que Saga temia, e ao mesmo tempo ansiava loucamente.

Apesar de tudo, Kanon não percebera a ereção de Saga, que apenas se iniciava no momento. Era melhor assim; o gêmeo mais velho sentia-se com maior propriedade para interromper as coisas, se tudo acontecesse dessa forma.

-x-

Mas ao ver os olhos luminosos de Kanon, a boca rosada e deliciosa da qual ele já provara e que o levara ao delírio tão rapidamente, ao sentir o cheiro tão bom que passava do irmão para o ar em volta, não resistiu e cedeu a seu apelo.

As línguas se sentiram livres novamente. As mãos percorriam as costas um do outro, e eles podiam sentir cada parte do companheiro encostada em si. Ambos começaram a gemer baixinho, e Kanon, com a força de sua juventude recém-aflorada, sentiu outra ereção se iniciar.

E agoraa? Não havia como esconder de Saga dessa vez. Mas não precisou pensar muito nisso, pois percebeu o membro de seu irmão ficar rígido em contato com o seu..

Eles pararam o beijo imediatamente. Estavam ruborizados, mas não falaram nada. Contemplaram-se por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Agora é minha vez de tomar banho. – disse Kanon, e foi de cabeça baixa ao banheiro.

Saga apenas pôde suspirar ao vê-lo entrar no recinto, não se sabe se por lamentar ou desfrutar sua condição:

- Meu Deus...

Assim que entrou no box, Kanon deu prazer a si mesmo mais uma vez. E chegou à conclusão de que não agüentaria assim por muito mais tempo.

Quando os pais ligaram, os dois disseram que iam ficar em casa. A aula de Gramática, opcional, deixou de ser uma distração para Saga. Ele e Kanon jogaram, se divertiram e fizeram inúmeras coisas naquela tarde. Havia uma cumplicidade enorme entre eles, quase uma telepatia. Uma vontade imensa de ficar junto que transcendia a carne e remetia ao fato de, na concepção, uma só célula ter dado origem aos dois.

Na hora de dormir, não foi nem preciso falar: os dois deitaram na mesma cama. Dessa vez, como estava muito calor, dormiram sem blusa, mas não sem antes fechar a porta do quarto a chave para que seus pais não os vissem. Ao unirem os lábios novamente, puderam sentir os peitos colados perfeitamente, a tepidez da pele, os gemidos e sussurros que inevitavelmente escapavam de suas bocas. Porém, assim que sentiram seus membros se enrijecerem, despediram-se da boca do outro, viraram pro lado e não se encostaram mais. Até que, de madrugada, dormindo, Kanon abraçou Saga e eles permaneceram assim até de manhã.


	3. Capítulo III

III

Os gêmeos ficaram nesse ritmo por uma semana. Isolado do bando, Kanon não precisou manter sua imagem de "macho", muito menos beijar uma garota. Ao voltarem da escola, sempre havia o beijo de depois do banho, e antes de dormir, o beijo de boa noite. Por mais que a vontade aflorasse, algo os impedia, e eles nunca passavam do beijo.

Kanon, no entanto, sentia que devia ir além da pura e simples masturbação e, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha muita idéia de como seria o sexo entre dois homens; sabia o _básico_, mas não os detalhes que lhe dariam um panorama maior do que fazer. Quase sem sentir, foi indo atrás de textos sobre o assunto, que o ajudariam nesse caso.

As descrições das matérias o deixavam tão excitado, que tinha de se aliviar sempre que as lia. Durante essas "seções" imaginava-se com Saga nas situações mostradas. E, ao pensar nos gemidos plenos de prazer que o irmão emitiria, só nos dele, derramava-se em êxtase branco sobre a banheira que ficava dentro do box.

Na oitava noite após o primeiro beijo, os pais deles viajariam. E Kanon decidiu que daquela vez seria diferente. Eles _iam_ fazer algo além.

Quando foram dormir, Kanon tomou coragem e tirou toda a roupa. Saga estranhou, mas o irmão usou a desculpa mais óbvia do mundo: a de que estava calor. O mais velho acabou consentindo.

Kanon pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Saga, e começou a beijá-lo devagar, da maneira que costumavam fazer. Não demorou para o beijo ficar mais ardente. As bocas ferviam pela intensidade usada. Saga relutava em se soltar totalmente; a idéia de que Kanon estava nu o deixava constrangido.

Porém, a doçura da carícia logo o conquistou, e o mais novo, vagarosamente, foi se achegando ao irmão, até ficar por cima dele.

Sua ereção ficou forte, ao passo que a de Saga ainda se iniciava devido à vergonha. Aos poucos, Kanon foi tirando a blusa do pijama de Saga, enquanto succionava seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas saiu de forma tão natural, que ele apenas _fez_.

Saga gemia, querendo parar mas não conseguindo, se rendendo à deliciosa sensação.

Kanon passou a lamber seu colo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito do outro, explorando todas as suas particularidades de uma forma que nunca fizera até então. Foi até seus mamilos e os sugou, arrancando gemidos altos do irmão, da mesma maneira que imaginara enquanto se masturbava. A tal ponto, o mais novo sentia o membro doer, de tão excitado que estava.

Sempre de maneira lenta, foi tirando as calças e as roupas de baixo de Saga. Este não reclamou nem interrompeu, o que era um sinal bom. Kanon queria aquele corpo já, agora; sua ereção pedia por isso depressa. Mas resolveu se torturar mais, voltando à boca de seu irmão.

Nunca haviam se beijado completamente nus antes. Saga, a cada nova carícia, sentia o prazer e a vontade aumentarem, até sua ereção estar doendo também. Resolveu se entregar enfim, passando a perna por cima da perna do irmão, deslizando as mãos por suas costas e chegando em seus glúteos. Os dois membros se roçavam, dando mais desejo ainda de se possuírem. Kanon não agüentava mais, mas por ser a primeira vez, pensou que era cedo ainda para uma penetração. Foi descendo de novo, até chegar ao ventre, sempre lambendo e beijando. Saga continuou gemendo, pensando que tudo aquilo talvez não passasse de sonho, tão bom era.

Ao chegar perto do membro ereto do gêmeo, Kanon o contemplou por um segundo, e logo em seguida partiu com os lábios para abocanhá-lo.

No entanto, ao sentir o toque da boca dele em seu pênis, Saga repeliu-o abruptamente, virando de lado e soltando um "não!" sonoro. Havia sido tão brusco, que até mesmo dera uma joelhada forte em seu gêmeo.

Kanon sentiu o peito doer mais que o golpe. Era isso o que temera de Saga o tempo todo: a rejeição. Se fosse no início seria até mais fácil de aceitar. Mas àquele ponto, quando já estava tão ansioso, e pensava que as chances de ele querer parar eram nulas... era uma tortura, sem dúvida.

Saga estava virado de lado, na posição fetal, segurando seu membro, que tinha um pouco da saliva do irmão. Chorava, por pensar que haviam chegado tão longe.

Kanon não sabia o que dizer. Encostou a mão no ombro do irmão, hesitante.

- Saga...

Ele não respondia.

- Saga, eu... me desculpe, não sabia... que... ficaria assim.

O gêmeo mais velho voltou-se a ele com olhar fulminante:

- Como não! Eu disse para não passarmos dos limites! Acha que isso é coisa que dois irmãos façam?

- Você... foi deixando! Então eu continuei!

Saga tinha raiva no semblante.

- Tentou me seduzir, não é, Kanon? O que se passou em sua cabeça pra querer fazer isso!

Kanon não conseguia pensar.

- Achei... achei que o que os outros pensassem de nós seria insignificante! É algo só nosso, que não compete a mais ninguém...

- _Eu_ acho isso um absurdo, uma aberração! Não vou mais ficar perto de um pervertido como você! Agora saia já da minha cama!

Uma lágrima rolava solitária pelo rosto do gêmeo mais novo.

- Saga...

- Saia agora! Ou eu vou dormir na sala!

Kanon levantou-se, o coração partido. Foi até o banheiro e chorou até não poder mais. Como fora tolo! Em seu anseio pusera tudo a perder. Agora já não sabia se continuariam tendo o contato estreito de antes. Era provável que perdesse os beijos rotineiros, as idas à escola com ele, a cumplicidade e confiança. Sentiu um amargor na alma, pois não não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem essas coisas.

Após algum tempo voltou em silêncio para o quarto. Saga já estava vestido novamente. O outro também se vestiu e deitou em sua cama, chorou mais um pouco e caiu num sono inquieto.

Ao acordar pela manhã, viu que seu irmão já se levantara, e já vestira o uniforme, pois o pijama estava jogado na cama.

Ao olhar o relógio, Kanon percebeu que estava um pouco atrasado. Levantou para se trocar e comer algo, quando viu Saga destrancando a porta para sair.

- Saga! Não vai me esperar?

- Não. Não vou chegar tarde na aula por sua causa.

- Mas... eu me visto rápido e como no caminho!

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Coma sossegado e não corra muito. O professor te deixa entrar.

Kanon ia retrucar, mas o irmão saiu antes disso. Seu coração apertou, fazendo com que sua alma sangrasse e transbordasse em forma de lágrimas. Tomou seu café da manhã sem mesmo sentir o gosto dele. Não sentia vontade de ir pra escola, mas se ficasse em casa ia ser pior. E àquele ponto talvez nem o grupinho o aceitasse mais.

Não tinha mesmo remédio. Foi pra escola e ficou cabisbaixo durante toda a aula. Na hora do intervalo quis ver Saga, mas teve medo de sua reação. Passou pela biblioteca e viu de relance que ele estava lendo qualquer coisa lá dentro. Não teve coragem de entrar.

Sentou-se num dos bancos do pátio, sozinho, sem vontade de pensar ou fazer o que quer que fosse.

- Está triste, Kanon?

O rapaz olhou para o lado e se deparou com Juliana.

- Ah... não é nada.

- Cadê o seu irmão? Sempre estão juntos...

Briguei com ele ontem à noite.

- Esse é o motivo de estar assim? Não ligue; irmãos brigam mesmo, mas sempre fazem as pazes depois.

- Você não entende. Foi uma briga _feia mesmo_. Não sei como vamos continuar daqui em diante.

- Ah, o que é isso! Logo tudo melhora. Olha, eu não quero ser intrometida, mas... foi por causa da sua namorada que brigaram?

- Namorada? Ah sim, namorada...

Kanon quase havia esquecido que dissera à moça que tinha um compromisso.

- Foi por causa dela, não foi? – repetiu Juliana.

- É... foi sim.

- Membros da família costumam ter ciúmes dos nossos amores! Hehe, quando namorei foi assim também.

- J-já teve namorado?

- Já. Só um.

- Por que não continuou com ele?

- Porque me mudei... a distância é muita. Tentamos manter nosso relacionamento por telefone, e-mails... mas não deu.

O colega ouvia atentamente e pensava que havia sido bom mesmo não beijar a menina. Ela, já tendo prévia experiência, perceberia logo a condição dele.

- É... eu também tenho esse problema de distância com minha namorada.

- Tem mesmo? Onde ela mora?

- Na cidade da minha mãe... – ele aproveitou a mentira que contara a seu bando para tornar a coisa mais "verídica".

- Ah... vocês se vêem pouco?

- Sim, muito pouco. Estamos em crise... ainda mais com esse comportamento estranho do Saga.

- Hum... é sua primeira namorada também?

- É... é sim. Eu... tenho medo de romper com ela.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, sempre haverá outras pessoas. Pelo menos é assim que eu penso. Prender-se por causa de um assunto desses... veja, há outras oportunidades por aí. Não que eu esteja agourando o namoro de vocês, claro.

- Eu te entendo.

O sinal bateu. Era hora de voltarem pra aula.

Tchau Kanon, a gente se vê na saída!

- Ah, tchau!

A italiana foi pra classe com uma pontinha de esperança no peito. Se seu amado deixasse realmente a outra menina, ela poderia muito bem ser a próxima.

Saga saiu da biblioteca e viu seu irmão conversando com a garota. Sabia que ela tentaria de tudo para conquistá-lo. "Melhor assim", pensou ele. "Melhor isso do que o que aconteceu ontem à noite, ou o que mais viria a acontecer caso eu não parasse tudo. Como pude deixar que chegássemos a tanto? Não devia ter me rendido ao prazer inicial; nem ao primeiro beijo sequer..."

Sentia-se dividido entre os momentos maravilhosos que desfrutara ao lado dele, e o remorso. O êxtase vencera, até o ponto em que sentiu-se tocado em sua parte sensível por aqueles lábios úmidos e suaves. O prazer que o gesto efêmero lhe deu foi imenso, mas a culpa estalou dentro de si de tal forma, que não pôde prosseguir. Agora estava determinado a esquecer tudo; não queria levar a vida de um promiscuo. 

Mas a saudade da companhia de Kanon, de seus beijos, de seu cheiro, aflorava logo. Ainda mais com aquela _ragazza_ de olhos faiscantes de paixão ali, do lado dele.

Pensou que, se seu irmão e ele haviam chegado tão perto de fazer amor, não demoraria muito para que Kanon o fizesse com a menina. Ardia involuntariamente de ciúmes ao pensar nisso. No corpo dele junto ao dela, em sua boca explorando as curvas da moça. Finalmente pensou em seu membro rígido ainda inexperiente, o mesmo que roçara no seu na noite anterior, penetrando-a, experimentando-a, a cavidade úmida dando-lhe prazer, ambos no mesmo ritmo. Podia, em sua mente, ouvir os gemidos dela de dor e êxtase. Visualizou Kanon derramando-se no clímax dentro dela, aquele irmão que era tão seu, tão igual a si, daquela forma...

Teve ímpetos de socar as paredes. Não era promiscuidade da parte de uma menina ambicionar Kanon. Mas era _perversão_ dois irmãos com a mesma inexperiência descobrirem-se singelamente, da forma gradual e pura que vinham fazendo. Era pecado mortal se amarem. Portanto, era melhor perder Kanon e ganhar a atitude certa. E ir para a aula logo, pois o sinal já havia tocado.

----------------------------------------------

Olá gente... em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer quem está lendo essa fic, principalmente à **Yume Vy, **que deixa reviews maravilhosas!

Agradeço também a Kalli Cyr Charlott e Anginha pelas reviews.

Bom, a partir daqui a situação de Saga e Kanon vai ficar um pouco complicada... quem mandou o Kanon querer apressar o Lemon? XD

Enfim, em breve terá continuação! E mais uma vez obrigada!


	4. Capítulo IV

IV

Cada um em sua sala, os gêmeos sabiam que não se encontrariam de maneira efetiva na saída. Que não haveria o beijo de depois do banho. Que não dormiriam juntos de noite, e talvez nunca mais. Ambos sentiam suas almas estilhaçadas, mas Saga relutava em ceder.

Com efeito, na saída, eles nem se falaram. Apenas foram pelo mesmo caminho até em casa. Juliana seguiu-os por uma parte do trajeto, tagarelando sem parar com Kanon. Quando se despediram, a italiana beijou-o no rosto e foi embora. Parecia bastante feliz.

Os irmãos continuaram sem se falar até chegarem em casa. Lá, só diziam o essencial um ao outro, como "Pegue seu casaco lá dentro" ou "deixe a comida esquentar mais um pouco no microondas". Após o banho rotineiro de Saga houve um vazio no dia, uma melancolia mal contida na casa, tão pequena para o sentimento triste.

Saga conseguia descarregar sua tristeza nos livros, estudando arduamente ou lendo. Mas Kanon precisava de movimento, ver gente. Assim que almoçou, saiu de casa. Saga apenas alertou-o para que não voltasse tarde. Era assim que os pais dos dois gostariam que fosse caso estivessem lá.

O gêmeo mais novo andou pelas ruas, pensando apenas em reaver a afeição de Saga. Que ao menos se amassem como dois irmãos, como faziam até dez dias antes! Porém, na verdade ele sabia: anteriormente, já se amavam dessa forma. Apenas foram descobrir mais tardiamente.

- E aí, sumidão? Onde andou? Com as suas "namoradinhas de outra cidade"?

O rapaz olhou. Viu o bando com o qual andava antes. Reconheceram Kanon por seu jeito de andar, mais displicente que o do irmão.

- A semana passada foi toda de provas – ele respondeu – Tive de estudar, por isso sumi.

- Kanon estudando? Que milagre! Isso não seria coisa do Saga?

- Meu irmão me ajudou a passar nos exames.

- Ah, é? E agora que as provas acabaram, não vai beijar uma garota daqui? A promessa, lembra?

- Que promessa? Não prometi nada pra ninguém!

- Então é maricas mesmo! Cadê o seu irmão, que na semana passada estava do seu lado o tempo todo? Parou de ficar ao lado dele só porque não tem mais provas pra fazer?

- Não interessa o que se passa entre mim e Saga!

- Vai ver foi o próprio Saga quem deixou de andar com o irmão! Por ele ser um ma-ri-cas! Hahahahaha!

- Vá pro inferno!

O que mais doía em Kanon era saber que o que os rapazes diziam era verdade, de certa forma. Saga chamara-o de pervertido, e tais duras palavras ecoavam em seu interior, machucando-o de uma maneira como nada fizera antes.

- Já chega!

A voz de Juliana foi ouvida a uma certa distância.

- Ah, então a lambisgóia gringa veio defender o maricão! Pois é, ambas dão ótimas "amiguinhas"!

- Não fale assim dele! – continuou a garota – Pode até me chamar de lambisgóia gringa, mas Kanon não é um maricas de jeito nenhum! Ele... ele até tem uma namorada! 

- A da "cidade da mãe dele"! Sei! Mentiu pra você também, não?

- Não é mentira! Kanon gosta de garotas!

- Tem de provar então.

- Ele vai provar! – disse ela – Vai me beijar agora. Na frente de vocês!

Juliana tomou o rosto do gêmeo de Saga e tentou beijar sua boca, mas ele se esquivou. O bando explodiu em riso.

- Viram? Até com a menina correndo pra beijar, ele não vai! Maricas!

Juliana fica estarrecida:

- Por que fez isso, Kanon?

- Já disse. Ainda tenho um compromisso, e não posso trair minha namorada.

Ela o contempla, admirada:

- Ele é nobre, diferente de vocês.

Outro garoto do grupinho interfere:

- É, a gente não é estranho igual a ele. Ainda bem!

- Vamos embora, Kanon! – interpelou a italiana - Esse pessoal não merece nossa atenção.

Eles foram, ouvindo brados de "moçoilas!" e coisas piores, até se distanciarem.

- Kanon... desculpe por tentar beijá-lo de novo – começou a moça – É que... não pensava que você desse tanto valor a esse tipo de coisa. Você é um homem de verdade; não eles.

- Obrigado. Você foi muito corajosa ao tentar me defender. As pessoas não costumam fazer esse tipo de coisa...

- Ah, o que é isso. Eu nem tenho amigos pra perder, então não me importo...

- Claro que tem amigos! E não pra perder. Tem a mim. Saga também gosta de você.

- Puxa, muito obrigada...

A alguma distância, Saga se aproximava.

- Kanon, vamos pra casa. Aquele pessoal não presta pra você; já disse mil vezes!

- Saga! Você viu o que aconteceu?

- Uma parte. Olá, Juliana. Obrigado por ter se importado com meu irmão. Ms é melhor que ele não se meta mais com esse tipo de gente.

- Olá, Saga. Bem... eu acho que já vou indo. Minha mãe vai precisar de minha ajuda hoje. Eu moro logo ali, se um dia quiserem visitar minha casa... Tchau.

Ao chegarem em sua própria residência, Saga dá mais um sermão em Kanon:

- Se fosse pra se meter com aquela corja, era melhor nem ter saído.

- Não fui atrás deles! Eles que vieram atrás de mim, me provocar!

- Kanon, não sei mais o que fazer com você. Só dá problema!

- Então sou um problema? É isso, sou um problema pra você?

- Não! Mas... parece não fazer nada direito! Escute, por... por que não sossega?

- Como assim, sossegar?

- Por que não pode fazer coisas mais úteis na vida?

- Na semana passada eu estava fazendo coisas _muito_ úteis. Estudava com você todos os dias, me esforçava nos exames... e não me envolvi um único dia com aquele bandinho ridículo!

- Sei. Por que não pode ser assim sempre então?

- Porque você está me ignorando como se eu fosse o maior dos patifes, será que não deu pra perceber ainda?

Saga andou pela sala, as mãos na cabeça.

- É um _incesto_ que tem de guiar a sua vida, Kanon? Vamos, onde estamos chegando?

- Incesto é o nome que os homens dão. Não consigo tocar minha vida com você me ignorando desse jeito, Saga!

- Escute. Não podemos prosseguir com aquilo, está bem? Se você me prometer que vamos parar de nos beijar e todo o resto, posso ser seu amigo novamente. Olhe... veja a Juliana! Torne-se namorado dela, vale muito mais a pena. Diga que terminou o "namoro" que inventou, qualquer coisa, mas dê uma chance a ela.

Kanon estava sério.

- Não se importa mesmo? De eu e ela... juntos?

- Não, se isso acabar com a besteira que iniciamos.

O mais novo ficou quieto. Uma lágrima se formava em seu olho esquerdo.

- Diz que não vai mais deixar de falar comigo...

- Tudo bem, Kanon, se você abandonar isso tudo. Está bem?

O mais novo abraçou o outro.

- Posso até abandonar. Mas a sua amizade, que foi a maior que já tive...

- A amizade permanecerá, se a gente tomar um rumo bom na vida.

Kanon chorou mais um pouco, e então olhou com um sorriso esmaecido ao irmão.

- Como soube que briguei com os rapazes?

- Quando você saiu de casa, olhei a direção que pegou. E o segui.

- Por que foi atrás de mim?

- Porque sei que sempre se mete em furada, e sempre precisa de alguém pra livrar a sua cara! Se não fosse Juliana...

Os dois riram.

- Ela é uma menina legal... – disse Kanon.

- Então. Não vai perder nada se tentar algo com ela.

O mais displicente assentiu, e eles sorriram um pro outro.

- Agora vem fazer a lição, pra não se meter mais em encrenca!

Kanon se sentia bem mais aliviado ao ter Saga consigo outra vez, mesmo que apenas como irmão. Era muito bom ouvir a voz dele de forma amigável. E, de fato, eles retomaram parte de suas atividades rotineiras com bastante naturalidade e fraternidade. Apenas quando iam trocar de roupa, por exemplo, é que se separavam, para não atiçar os impulsos que sabiam ter em relação um ao outro. Na hora de dormir também se separaram.

Na manhã seguinte, a moça que limparia a casa apareceu. Os gêmeos foram juntos para a escola e deixaram uma cópia da chave com ela.

No intervalo, Saga incentivou o irmão a ficar um tempo sozinho com Juliana. Kanon não queria nada com ela além da amizade, no fundo. Mas para agradar o irmão, foi procurá-la. 

Mal sabia ele que Saga o incentivava com o coração sangrando, reprimindo a própria vontade.

Com efeito, a estrangeira ficou felicíssima ao vê-lo.

- Kanon! Que bom que está aqui! E então, já está melhor com Saga? 

- Já, sim. Foi só besteira.

- Eu não disse? Olha, eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar!

- Qual?

- Vai ter uma festa com o pessoal do colégio no próximo fim de semana! Na casa da Lilien.

- É? Puxa, ouvi falar que a casa dela é enorme!

- É uma das meninas mais "pop" da escola. Vamos?

- Ahn... eu ando tão deslocado ultimamente... 

- Que é isso, bobo! Leva seu irmão e ficamos os três lá, dane-se o resto do pessoal! Que tal? Faz tempo que não vou a uma festa.

- Tudo bem... eu converso com o Saga e a gente vê.

- Vamos beber água? Estou com uma sede...

- Vamos sim.

- Eu... posso pegar na sua mão? Amigos fazem isso...

- OK.

Kanon passou o resto do intervalo de mãos dadas com Juliana. Já havia até quem começasse a dizer que estavam namorando. Mas para ele, pegar na mão dela não passava de um toque. Apenas o olhar que direcionava a Saga era muito mais poderoso, e mexia muito mais consigo. Definitivamente, ele estava forçando uma barra.

Quando o sinal bateu, ela o beijou no rosto e o abraçou forte. Kanon foi pra classe pensando em o quão errado estava sendo em tentar enganar aquela pobre garota. Assim que a aula acabou, ela acompanhou os dois até a mesma parte do trajeto que fazia e se despediu calorosamente de Kanon, ao passo que com Saga foi apenas gentil. Logo que ela se foi, o mais velho decidiu saber como andavam as coisas:

- E então, como foi com a garota?

Kanon ia dizer a verdade, mas decidiu mentir pra ver a reação do outro:

- Ah, muito bom. Ela é realmente linda!

- E quando pegou na mão dela, o que sentiu?

- Não é possível! Você andou nos espionando, é?

- Precisava saber se ia mesmo atrás dela.

- Hunf!

- Mas e aí, como foi?

- Foi _ótimo_. Nunca senti isso com outra pessoa antes.

- Nem... comigo?

- Claro que não! Somos irmãos, esqueceu?

- E... o que aconteceu... antes entre nós?

- Ah, aquilo tudo foi uma grande bobagem! Esqueça, OK?

- OK...

Saga estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. Feliz, porque Kanon parecia estar reagindo bem apenas dois dias após a "interrupção" das relações entre eles. E apreensivo porque não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes daquilo tudo. E se Kanon estivesse _mesmo_ se apaixonando por ela? Seria horrível; sua alma se partiria em dois, por menos que quisesse!

E Kanon sentiu seu ciúme no ar. Ficou feliz por saber que Saga na verdade o queria. Só precisava de um estímulo, talvez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bom gente, aqui está mais um capítulo da "Muito mais que paixão". Tenho de confessar: essa foi a primeira fic yaoi que escrevi na vida... sim, eu também escrevo com outras vertentes... "Gemini Yaoi" é apenas a ponta do Iceberg, rs...

_**Anginha**, pode ter certeza de que em breve eles vão voltar, e com tudo... espere e verá! _

_**Yume Vy**, querida! Já deu para ver por esse capítulo que Saga tenta se abdicar, mas conseguir que é bom... rs, loguinho ele vai dar valor ao Kanon! _

_**Kalli Cyr Charlott**, sim moça... quem mais está sofrendo com isso é o pobre Saga... ele vai se dividir em dois, exatamente como o do anime! T.T Mas é como eu disse à Yume, ele logo vai ter uma "quedinha" maior! ._

_**Nuriko-Riki**, muito obrigada pela review, aqui e na "Divino Amor"! Não costumo usar linguagem pesada nas fics, mesmo quando o tema é difícil; apenas a deixarei mais melancólica na fic "Triângulo Dourado", que comecei há bem pouco tempo. Mas essa fic, UA, em colégio... linguagem mais triste não cairia mto bem mesmo. :)_

_Enfim, muito obrigada aos que estão lendo! _


	5. Capítulo V

V

Os dias foram passando. Os irmãos mantinham o contato fraterno de sempre, mas Kanon não agüentava o repuxo e se aliviava sozinho em busca de prazer, do doce prazer tão cruelmente negado por seu querido gêmeo. Nos intervalos das aulas, continuava falando com Juliana de maneira freqüente. Saga se ausentava, para deixar um clima melhor aos dois, mas não tirava os olhos deles. Não conseguia deixar seu irmão sozinho com ela.

Um dia, Saga mesmo convidou-a para que fosse até a casa deles. Aumentaria a intimidade dela com Kanon, com certeza. A moça aceitou com prazer, indo à tarde para um lanche.

O gêmeo mais velho mesmo organizou a sala, botando Kanon inclusive para trabalhar e fazer as coisas. Ambos se arrumaram bem para receber a menina, que estava simples porém bonita.

- Ah, rapazes! Não precisava tanto... – disse ela, sem graça, ao chegar.

- O que é isso, Ju! – Saga parecia estar com tudo naquele dia – Entre e sirva-se.

Kanon, pelo contrário, estava quieto e reservado. Não conseguia encarar aquele "encontro" com naturalidade. A estrangeira também estava envergonhada, mas por outros motivos.

Assim que sentaram para comer, o silêncio os tomou de certa forma. Juliana hesitava, pensando se aquilo seria apenas uma ocasião de amigos ou uma porta aberta para iniciar algo mais. Foi quando Saga quebrou o silêncio:

- Por que não conta a ela sobre sua ex, Kanon?

- E-ex? – o mais novo quase engasgou com a comida.

- Sim. Então você não sabe, Juliana, que meu irmão desmanchou com a namorada dele?

- M-mesmo... ?

Kanon não teve outra escolha senão concordar.

- Tenho certeza de que ele logo se recuperará. – continuou o mais velho – Afinal, o relacionamento já não estava lá aquelas coisas.

- E-er... – Kanon tentava dizer algo, mas estava difícil.

- Escutem, vou lá dentro buscar mais torta de limão. Alguém quer?

- Eu quero. – disse a moça.

Saga passou pelo irmão enquanto ia até a cozinha, e cochichou bem discretamente no ouvido dele: "Anda, aproveita."

O mais novo ficou perplexo. Estava sozinho na sala de estar, com a menina que o amava, sem mais nenhuma desculpa que o impedisse de tê-la.

- Kanon...

- O que foi... Juliana?

- Você desmanchou mesmo? Por que?

- N-não dava mais pra levar aquilo adiante.

- Mas... então nós dois...

O gêmeo de Saga desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe, Kanon. Deve ser algo tão recente ainda... estou me precipitando, não acha?

- Não... não estava bom faz um tempo já. Eu... acho que devo dar uma chance pra nós dois, né?

O coração da italiana pulou de alegria.

- Jura?

- Sim. Por que não?

Kanon não acreditava em si próprio. Mas se era pra levar aquilo tudo adiante, mais porque Saga queria assim do que outra coisa... que fosse logo ao ponto.

A moça levantou do seu assento e foi até o rapaz, passando a mão de leve por seus cabelos.

- Por favor Kanon... me deixa beijar você...

Ele engoliu em seco, Não queria mesmo fazer aquilo. Apenas as palavras de incentivo de Saga, ainda em sua mente... "Anda aproveita!"... o fizeram levantar o rosto e ir de encontro aos lábios da moça, quase de sopetão.

Juliana, surpresa, aprofundou o beijo, sentindo-se bem como nunca se sentira desde quando saíra de sua terra natal. Queria aquele beijo há muito tempo, e não deixou que ele terminasse tão cedo.

Quanto a Kanon, correspondia mecanicamente, sentindo um amargo na alma por fazer o que não queria. Os lábios dela, para si, não tinham gosto nem prazer. Não passavam daquilo mesmo: um par de lábios.

Ao terminar, a italiana estava corada e respirando com intensidade. Havia simplesmente adorado, mas o mesmo não parecia suceder ao gêmeo de Saga.

- Kanon...o que foi?

Ele estava cabisbaixo, profundamente arrependido.

- Kanon?

- Ah! Não foi nada.

- Não gostou do beijo?

- Gostei sim. Quero outro.

- Mas... seu irmão vai voltar...

- Deixa o Saga, não tem nada se ele nos ver.

Com uma pressa inesperada, ele tomou a menina para outro beijo. Esse foi voraz, porém vazio. Aquela intensidade toda era apenas para disfarçar o que na verdade ia em seu peito.

Quanto a Saga, observava tudo da cozinha quando saíra. Sabia que a menina só precisava de um empurrãozinho para que aquilo acontecesse. E embora ansiasse para que começassem logo, sentiu uma dor imensa ao ver os dois finalmente se beijando. Não pôde conter as lágrimas quando viu Kanon iniciando um segundo e ardente beijo.

- É melhor assim – dizia a si mesmo enquanto partia a torta com quase violência – É melhor! Um caminho correto, é melhor.

Parou de chorar com certa dificuldade e voltou para a sala. A italiana estava já sentada em seu lugar, mas ainda sorria e mostrava um rosto iluminado. Kanon tinha algo como uma nuvem negra cobrindo o rosto.

Saga apresentou uma euforia artificial, como se estivesse contente. Kanon também tentou faze-lo, e a garota, a única realmente feliz, aproveitou o gancho para anunciar a festa na casa de Lilien para o mais velho.

- Ih, Ju! O Saga não curte muito festa não! – Kanon tentou brincar.

- Gosto sim. Mas essas das quais vocês falam são mais parecidas com orgias romanas.

- Oras! Pare de ficar citando ocasiões históricas para os leigos! Não é, Ju?

A menina riu.

- Vamos mesmo assim. Ficamos os três lá quietos, na nossa, curtindo a nossa amizade. Fpoi isso o que falei pro Kanon.

- Ou, se o Saga não quiser, podemos ir só nós dois.

O mais responsável se sobressaltou. Uma coisa era deixar os dois namorando sob suas vistas. Outra era tê-los sozinhos, numa festa enorme, onde os casaizinhos até mesmo iam, meio embriagados, fazer amor nos quartos de hóspedes. Tinha que cuidar do irmão.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- Hum, Saga não quer te deixar sozinho comigo, Kanon...

- Não é isso – replicou o mais velho – Você não sabe a quantidade de confusões onde Kanon consegue se meter quando está sem mim. Tudo bem que você livrou a cara dele da última vez, mas é melhor eu estar perto numa festa como essa.

- Olha, que irmão super-protetor! É legal ter um assim, apesar de parecer meio chato no início. Isso demonstra que ele gosta mesmo de você, Kan.

Ambos os gêmeos sorriram discretamente. Era verdade, mas de um modo que Juliana nem sonhava.

O trio continuou conversando sobre coisas do cotidiano durante um tempo, mas a tensão que se instalou na sala ficou clara a todos. Juliana sentia no ar o arrependimento de Kanon por tê-la beijado. A moça só foi embora à noite, quando era chegada a hora de dormir quase. Ela se despediu de Saga com a habitual simpatia, e de Kanon com uma indagação nos olhos, a qual ele se recusou a responder.

Assim que a estrangeira saiu, o silêncio e a dor invadiram, velados, os corações dos irmãos.

- Vocês estão namorando, Kanon? – o mais velho arriscou perguntar após algum tempo.

- Dê espaço para que as coisas aconteçam. Ainda é cedo para falar em compromisso sério.

- Mas há algo já...

- Sim. Nós...

- Eu vi. Se beijaram duas vezes.

- Que saco Saga! Será que sempre vou ter você perto de mim pra me espionar? As pessoas gostam de ter alguma privacidade nessas horas, e você sabe muito bem disso!

O primogênito abanava a cabeça tristemente, concordando.

- Me desculpe. Vou deixar vocês mais sozinhos das próximas vezes.

- Vê se na festa da Lilien não fica segurando vela também!

- Tudo bem.

"Já estava na hora de quebrarmos esse 'cordão' que nos unia tão fortemente. Ele deve arrumar uma namorada, claro que deve! Eu mesmo insisti nisso!"

Saga se dirigiu angustiado e dividido a seu quarto, não segurando algumas lágrimas. Só conseguia incentivar-se a pensar:

"É melhor assim!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Muito obrigada aos que estão lendo!_

**Srta. Kido** obrigada, Saga está meio tristinho, tadinho... porque está dividido entre a moral e o que deseja fazer. Será que esse namoro de Juliana e Kanon vai adiante? Calma, não me matem... xD Isso é yaoi, não hentai, não se preocupem... apesar de que a mocinha (Juliana) também não ficará de escanteio.

_  
**Nuriko-riki**, você é uma autora de grande talento! É um orgulho tê-la aqui nas minhas reviews. :) Sim, os dramas sempre acabam dando um bom caldo:D E esse ainda vai render..._

**Kalli Cyr Charlott**, obrigada pela leitura assídua:D Bom, Kanon tem lá seus meios pra seduzir... quem ele quiser, inclusive o Saga, rs...

**Maia Sorovar,** o problema do Saga é o grande senso de justiça. Então... já viu como fica! Enquanto não entrar na cabeça dele que "incesto é o nome que os homens dão"... e você é geminiana, que 10! XD

**Anginha**, realmente... a idéia da "Festa lá no meu Apê" ficou meio estranha... mas vai ser primordial pra dar uma guinada na história! E obrigada pelos elogios!

É isso gente! Agradeço mais uma vez os que estão acompanhando, vocês são muito importantes pra eu sentir que a fic está sendo reconhecida! Responderei a todas as reviews no capítulo que vier a seguir a eles. A opção "reply" anda meio inviável pra mim...

E senti falta da review da **Yume Vy**! Cadê você, moça? T.T

_Beijos a todos!_

****

**  
**


	6. Capítulo VI

A semana voou. Os irmãos bem que continuaram mantendo sua relação "fraterna" de sempre, reprimindo com maestria, até um do outro, o que na verdade sentiam. Kanon começou realmente a "ficar" com Juliana, arriscando mesmo alguns beijos em público com ela. Todo o colégio comentava o namoro da "gringa" com o "clone de Saga". O irmão dava privacidade aos dois, deixando que ficassem sozinhos. Era como pensava: um relacionamento daquela natureza separaria os irmãos de fato. 

Kanon seguia aquilo tudo como um protocolo. Era "legal" exibir uma loira bonitinha por aí como par. A turma antiga até o queria de volta, desde o dia em que um deles viu o rapaz beijando a italiana, mas ele próprio não quis retornar. Agora eram ele, Juliana e Saga.

Mas a paixão, aquele coração batendo depressa, não vinha. Os olhos ainda ardiam ao ver Saga, desejando-o mais do que nunca. Ele não conseguia mudar o que sentia por seu irmão.

Só que aprendeu a jogar um jogo bastante interessante. Era impossível para Saga esconder do outro a tristeza que sentia ao vê-lo de "namoradinha nova". E continuou insinuando que estava muito bem com ela, ao invés de revelar que não conseguia nada além da amizade. Logo isso demonstrou que o irmão sentia por si bem mais do que parecia. E o determinou a continuar fingindo...

O dia da festa chegou. Kanon e Saga se arrumaram, deixando apenas alguns detalhes das roupas diferentes um do outro. A própria Juliana penou para reconhecê-los.

- Nossa! Não quero beijar Saga por engano hoje!

- Claro que não, Ju! O seu Kanon sou eu!

O mais novo e a italiana riam, enquanto Saga tentava forçar um sorriso amarelo.

Afinal, Saga não servira mesmo de "cupido" para ambos? Isso não impedia a alma de doer.

Na festa, celebrada num casarão enorme onde Lilien morava, o chamado "trio" ficou mesmo um pouco reservado em relação ao resto dos convidados. No início os adolescentes até se comportaram bem, conversando e rindo. Mas logo começaram a beber demais, os mais arruaceiros quebrando até garrafas. A anfitriã tentava controlar os ânimos, mas é claro que sozinha não conseguia sequer impedir os casais de invadirem os quartos adjacentes e começarem pequenas "festinhas" particulares.

- Eu disse que essa festa ia se transformar numa semi-bacanal! – exclamou Saga, aborrecido.

- Anda, deixa – replicou a italianinha.

- Não sei porque se sentem tão necessitados de continuar aqui! – disse o irmão de Kanon.

- Já que viemos... por que não continuar? – respondeu o mais novo.

- Kanon tem razão – replicou Juliana – O que eles têm a ver com a gente? Vamos aproveitar.

Logo o pessoal começou a dançar na sala principal, e Juliana não demorou para puxar Kanon até lá. O gêmeo de Saga não costumava dançar com freqüência, mas acabou cedendo. O mais velho é que ficou de escanteio, apenas observando.

No início de maneira tímida, o jovem casal foi se soltando lentamente. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e ela nos ombros dele, tornando os movimentos mais sensuais. Rapidamente os corpos já estavam colados.

Saga, na mesa, quase mordia os lábios. Era terrível ver aquele sorriso que despontava nos lábios de Kanon. A cada dia o irmão parecia se habituar de maneira agradável ao namoro. Ele começava a gostar da moça; disso não tinha dúvida.

Agora o casal quase se beijava. Estavam num ritmo bom, quando Juliana soltou-o e foi buscar um drinque.

- Beba um pouco, Kan. Ajuda na timidez.

- M-mas... Saga não vai gostar disso, Ju.

Com efeito, o gêmeo olhava como se dissesse "não".

- Anda, Kan! Um pouco que seja não fará mal. Eu converso com Saga depois.

O gêmeo mais novo tomou o copo das mãos da italiana, ainda em dúvida. Estava chateado com Saga por ele não ter correspondido a seu amor, e por tê-lo colocado numa situação como aquela, namorando Juliana quase contra a vontade. Portanto, faria o possível para aborrecê-lo. Olhando nos olhos dele, encostou o copo nos lábios e bebeu mais da metade do seu conteúdo de uma vez.

- Calma, Kan! – Juliana segurou a mão do par – Assim também não! Vai aos poucos.

Ela tomou o drinque das mãos do outro, olhando para Saga. Sentia a rivalidade que havia entre eles, e não entendia o porquê da provocação. Para que não houvesse mais brigas, bebeu o resto do copo e foi dançar mais um pouco, tentando fazer com que ambos os gêmeos não tivessem mais contato.

Mas Kanon continuaria seu jogo. Começou a dançar com ela sensualmente, de maneira intensa e ousada. Enquanto o fazia, tomou-a para um beijo profundo.

- Hum, Kan... já chega, tem gente olhando...

- Deixa. Cada um está muito ocupado consigo próprio a uma altura dessas.

E, voltando a beija-la, foi levando-a a um local escondido das vistas do irmão.

Era a vez de Saga sofrer com a indiferença. Com fel nas veias, arrependeu-se por completo e definitivamente por não ter levado o que ele chamava de "incesto" adiante. Se tivesse mais uma oportunidade, uma única de completar o que interromperam naquele dia... a agarraria com unhas e dentes. Só que àquela hora parecia ser muito tarde para fazê-lo.

No canto escuro, Kanon e Juliana já não dançavam. Apenas se beijavam e exploravam o corpo um do outro de maneira intensa. Após algum tempo assim, a moça, num movimento rápido, puxou o gêmeo de Saga para dentro de um banheiro que havia naquele corredor, fechando a porta.

Kanon sobressaltou-se. Havia levado ela àquele canto escondido apenas para fazer pirraça a Saga. E de repente se deparava com a menina querendo fazer algo mais, talvez.

- Kanon... vamos aproveitar. Eu... eu quero...

Ela deslizou a mão para dentro das calças de Kanon, mas ele a retirou de maneira brusca, para a surpresa da estrangeira.

- Querido... não me quer?

- Não posso. Eu... sou virgem, Ju.

- Eu também. E quero você, desde o primeiro dia em que o vi.

Ela tentou beijá-lo outra vez, mas ele se esquivou.

- Pior ainda, Ju. E se a gente se arrepender depois?

- Se arrepender por que? Eu te amo, e acho que você também me ama. Não é?

Ele não respondeu. Depois disse:

- Aqui, na casa dos outros assim? Fazendo da festa uma "orgia romana", como Saga disse?

- Que orgia, Kanon! Nós somos namorados, e só vai ser entre nós dois! E sobre ser na casa da Lilien... não temos dinheiro pra pagar motel ou coisa do tipo! Nas nossas casas também não dá, sempre tem gente. Entende? Tem que ser aqui, agora.

Ele a repeliu outra vez.

- Você pode... pegar uma gravidez. Não é impossível, sabia?

- Eu me precavi – ela puxa um preservativo de um bolso da saia.

Kanon se enfastiou. Não ia de jeito nenhum levar aquilo a cabo.

- Ju... eu não quero, tá bom? Não quero! Agora dá licença que vou voltar pra mesa.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta e saísse secamente, a estrangeira segurou-o pelo braço.

- Kanon, precisamos conversar. O nosso relacionamento não é igual ao de todo mundo.

- Por que? Apenas porque eu não quis comer você? Sua oferecida! Sai fora, eu não te agüento mais!

Os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu sabia que não me amava. Desde o primeiro beijo não senti algo mais da sua parte. Mesmo quando eles eram intensos não passavam de uma manifestação vazia. Por que me enganou desse jeito? Por que me despreza através de palavras tão duras?

Kanon não se comoveu, pois também se considerava uma vítima de todo aquele "sistema".

- Nunca gostei de você como mulher, Juliana. Não quero mais prosseguir com esse teatro! Teria sido muito melhor se tivéssemos sido apenas amigos desde o início.

Dessa vez o gêmeo de Saga saiu, deixando a menina arrasada no banheiro. Não tinha mais forças para tentar impedi-lo.

Na mesa, Saga estava fora de si. Só imaginava o que seu irmão estaria fazendo com a menina. Daria-lhe uma bronca enorme quando voltasse. Afinal, ficar se pegando na casa dos outros, para si, era algo repreensível, independente de querer o irmão de outra forma ou não.

Logo Kanon chegou. Saga fitou-o com o semblante carregado:

- Vamos embora.

- Sim, vamos.

- O que? – o mais velho se surpreende – Não era você que queria ficar?

- Não quero mais. Se você quiser ir, nós saímos. E aí?

- ... vamos. E Juliana?

Kanon queria contar a alguém o que estava sentindo, o peito mais leve por finalmente ter terminado aquele namoro que nunca havia sido de verdade. Mas decidiu continuar fazendo o irmão sofrer mais um pouco:

- Ela não passou muito bem e foi embora mais cedo.

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Por que eu mentiria?

- Então vamos. – o mais velho respondeu após algum tempo.

Ao chegarem em casa, Kanon foi lavar o rosto. Queria limpar-se até mesmo do cheiro de Juliana. Agora que a farsa finalmente terminara, ele não conseguia compreender como fora capaz de levá-la a cabo. Odiava-se pelo que fizera. E agora, em casa e de cabeça fria, odiava também o fato de ter machucado o coração da italiana. Ela não tinha culpa alguma, e ele simplesmente havia passado por cima dos sentimentos dela.

- Kanon...

- O que foi, Saga?

- Como foi?

- Como foi o quê?

- Com... com Juliana.

- Muito bom.

O mais novo recolhe-se para dormir, deixando uma farpa de dúvida machucando o coração de seu irmão.

- Você não disse que ela passou mal, Kanon? – Saga indagou quando cada um já estava em sua própria cama.

- Sim. Passou mal por conta do que fizemos.

Saga tremeu embaixo das cobertas, custando para dormir em seguida.

_Continua..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bom gente... agora o circo pegou fogo. Saga chegou no ápice de sua "divisão de espírito". No que isso vai dar, só o próximo capítulo dirá! D

_Desculpem o trecho amontoado que saiu na fic "Triângulo Dourado", na parte dos agradecimentos. Eu formato tudo direitinho, com negrito e itálico, e não sei o que o FF faz depois com o texto pra ele ficar daquele jeito! O.O_

_Mas vamos às respostas das reviews:_

_Maia Sorovar, rs, o Saga é meio "tonto" no quesito da moral. Ele tem muitos "padrões" fortemente arraigados na cabeça. Já ouvi falar que os geminianos são meio assim mesmo..._

Kalli Cyr Charlotte, Saga deixa rolar beijo mas está desesperado pelo Kanon, rs... vamos ver o que acontecerá a ele e a Kanon, next chapter! XD

Jesse Amamiya, sim, Saga é o que mais sofre, pois Kanon coloca mais as coisas que sente pra fora. O gêmeo dele não... então fica angustiado. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! )

Anginha, Kanon fará algo semelhante a isso, ou seja, indicar uma namorada pro Saga... mas vai ser cruel demais pro Saga, tadinho! Y.Y

Allikedis, eu mesma tenho bastante fics com Saga e Kanon. Não só essas que estão aqui, mas outras, em estilo não-yaoi e etc... no meu profile mesmo tem mais duas fics com os gemas, e eu pretendo escrever mais, muito mais:D No sistema de busca do site também tem muitas fics dos dois. E sim, Kanon vai continuar na luta sim! XD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

E respondendo às duas reviews da Babi-deathmask: fiaaaaa, esse beijo foi TUDO que sempre idealizei em quesito de "primeiro beijo"! Então já viu, sai com todas as minhas energias! D E se depender de mim esses dois SEMPRE estarão juntos:)

Beijos a todas e obrigada aos que estão acompanhando a fic! 


	7. Capítulo VII

Na manhã seguinte eles teriam aula cedo. Por causa da festa, acordaram um pouco atrasados. Correram para arrumar as coisas. Kanon enfiou-se no chuveiro, deixando a água cair pelo corpo, quando escutou batidas na porta do banheiro.

- Saga?

- Sim. Tenho que tomar banho também.

- Espera. Já me molhei.

O lampejo de Kanon sendo banhado pela água do chuveiro fez Saga estremecer. E logo em seguida o rosto da italiana se interpôs entre eles, a imaginação completando o que não vira no dia anterior na casa de Lílian.

- Eu vou tomar banho aí com você.

Foi a vez de Kanon fraquejar. Se o irmão fosse lá, ele com certeza enlouqueceria.

- Espera, Saga. Já estou acabando.

- Vou me atrasar muito!

O mais novo suspirou:

- Tudo bem, venha! É só abrir a porte, está encostada apenas.

"E que assuma as conseqüências de me 'provocar' depois", pensou.

Saga entrou, tirando a roupa toda logo em seguida. Os corações de ambos batiam forte, sabendo o que aconteceria quando se deparassem nus. Assim que Saga adentrou o box, Kanon e ele se maravilharam um com o outro, os olhos azuis intumescidos de perplexidade. As faces logo se encheram de uma agradável cor rubra, enquanto Kanon simplesmente paralisou na metade do banho, o chuveiro intensamente aberto.

Após longos e eternos segundos, os olhares conseguiram se desviar, não menos fascinados, para cuidarem do banho.

- Venha se molhar enquanto eu me ensabôo, Saga.

Ao passo que trocavam de lugar, os ombros se esbarraram, a pele úmida de um roçando na cútis seca e quente do outro. O sangue era bombeado com força.

Saga virou de costas, tentando enxergar apenas o chuveiro e a válvula hidra. A água parecia evaporar em contato com sua pele. Ele mal raciocinava, querendo que as palavras presas em sua garganta saíssem. Mas não podia dizer o que desejava. Então falou outra coisa:

- Chegou a fazer algo a mais com Juliana ontem, não?

- Sim.

- O que?

- Ora, o que! Nós transamos.

Saga se encolheu, e Kanon sentiu. Sabia que aquilo era judiar demais do irmão, mas o gêmeo também o fizera sofrer muito quando se negou a ele. Aquela era sua doce vingança...

- C-como conseguiu fazer isso na casa dos outros?

- Na hora, Saga, a gente nem pensa. Você vai ver, quando chegar a sua vez.

As imagens invadiram a mente de Saga, como no pior filme de terror. Algo ácido parecia estar sob sua pele.

- Você fala de sua primeira vez como se falasse de uma coisa qualquer.

- Quem disse que foi a primeira?

- N-não foi? Mas Kanon... estão namorando há tão pouco tempo!

- Para isso não é preciso mais do que um lugar escondido e alguns minutos. Não mais que quinze, eu garanto.

O ódio subiu intenso ao cérebro de Saga. Kanon conseguía ser cínico a ponto de enganar seu irmão pelo tom de voz. O mais novo quase ria, pois era óbvia a contravenção na alma do gêmeo.

O mais velho virou-se de repente e deu um soco certeiro no rosto do outro, o qual escorregou na espuma que havia no chão e baqueou no fundo da banheira. Isso não o fé perder o rebolado:

- O que foi? Não é o caminho certo para mim? Melhor do que o incesto, certamente. E acredite, estou gostando muito mais de minha situação atual do que da anterior. Grande bobagem aquilo que fazíamos, não?

Kanon levantou-se, massageando a face atingida, não segurando um sorriso cruel. O olhar de Saga estava injetado, quase vermelho.

Subitamente, Kanon viu-se tomado para um beijo selvagem e agressivo. Saga enfiou a língua fundo em sua boca, movendo-a com violência pela mucosa macia do irmão. Agarrou-o com força pelos cabelos longos, pressionando a cabeça dele, deixando-o quase sem ar. Seua lábios abriam-se muito, querendo assenhoriar-se dos do outro com fúria, a saliva sobrando e misturando-se com a umidade da água que havia no queixo de ambos.

Aquela era a melhor reação que o caçula poderia esperar. Havia finalmente despertado o lado reprimido de Saga. Correspondeu ao beijo conforme os movimentos vigorosos do irmão deixavam; tentava deslizar as mãos pelas costas molhadas dele, vendo-se arranhado de leve mas com vontade pelo gêmeo. Aquele seria mesmo o seu brando e quase puritano Saga?

O beijo foi longo, mais do que suficiente para deixar ambos com uma ereção de dar inveja a qualquer dos colegas de escola. Apenas quando o ar realmente faltou é que as bocas se separaram, ofegantes. Naquela hora parecia haver mais suor do que água nos corpos deles. Sem esperar muito, Kanon foi até o pescoço do gêmeo e começou a succioná-lo atrevidamente. Saga gemia sem se controlar. Era _aquele_ corpo e _aqueles_ lábios que Kanon queria.

Saga jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto o irmão enchia seu corpo de carícias molhadas. Pensou apenas que era ótimo ter uma segunda chance com ele, como tanto desejara na noite anterior, porém sem esperança. Que se danasse o "incesto". Naquele banheiro eram apenas os dois.

Descendo lentamente pela parede, os dois acabaram sentados na banheira, o olhar aceso de Kanon desejando avidamente cada pedaço daquele corpo idêntico ao seu. "De agora não passa", pensou ele.

Acariciou o abdômen do gêmeo até a boca ficar cansada. Depois os mamilos, deixando Saga corado de paixão. Voltando a descer, chegou a brincar com a boca no umbigo do outro. Sentia seu membro queimando em brasa, mas fazia questão de dar prazer a Saga primeiro. Afinal, da última vez em que estiveram juntos, pararam naquela parte mais precisamente.

Estimulando o baixo ventre com os lábios, contemplou de relance a bela e pulsante ereção do irmão. "Dessa vez não vai me escapar". Segurando as pernas dele com firmeza, viu que Saga olhava maravilhado para baixo. Kanon fitou-o de volta com o mesmo ar e sorriso ousados de sempre e, sem despregar o azul dos olhos do gêmeo, abriu a boca e engoliu a glande dele, chupando com força em seguida.

Kanon só teve tempo de ouvir um "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" alto e intenso, enquanto via Saga arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça para trás outra vez, os olhos se apertando. O mais velho nunca sentira tal prazer antes, e ver o irmão fazer aquilo em si, ainda com seu olhar único, foi simplesmente delicioso. Sentia cada fibra de seu corpo ser arrebatada por aquela sensação fabulosa. 

No entanto, Kanon não continuou a estimulação. O outro, estranhando e se sentindo torturado, olhou para baixo novamente. Sentiu-se enrijecer ainda mais com aquela sublime visão. O caçula estava agora com um olhar diferente, submisso, enquanto mantinha em sua boca a ponta do membro dele. Seu semblante agora mudava, como se indagasse: "Quer que eu continue?"

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, mas o gêmeo não prosseguiu. Até a hora em que Kanon se levantou e continuou seu banho, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- K – Kanon... – Saga tinha a voz sofrida. Estava imóvel no chão da banheira, querendo uma explicação.

- O quê? – o mais novo indagou.

- Não vai... continuar?

- Claro que não, seu atrevido, tarado e pervertido. É incesto, esqueceu? Além disso, tenho namorada agora. Só posso fazer isso nela. Que tal?

O rosto chocado e surpreso de Saga era de fazer qualquer um rir. Mas Kanon se conteve:

- Não... não vai parar tudo... agora, nesse momento tão... crítico, vai? – e em seguida o mais velho apontou para a parte doída, que tanto o fazia sofrer.

- Hum. Você mesmo parou tudo num "momento tão crítico quanto este" uma vez. Não? Além de tudo, deixou seu irmão chorando no banheiro. Bonito, não? Acho que não fiz menos do que você.

- Kanon! Como pode ser tão cruel?

- Tive a quem puxar.

O olhar sarcástico não saía de seu rosto. Ele não parava de se ensaboar e não sentiu pena. Enquanto Kanon se enxaguava, Saga apenas suspirava desesperado, ainda imóvel, querendo falar e não conseguindo.

- Bom, agora eu vou embora. – disse Kanon calmamente – Não quero chegar atrasado. Você não precisa se apressar por minha causa.

O mais displicente já se enxugava quando Saga segurou sua perna, ainda sentado.

- Como... como faço pra me aliviar?

- Sozinho é fácil. Fiz isso muitas vezes, aqui no chuveiro mesmo, quando você se negava a mim. Depois... é só arrumar uma namorada! Que tal? Eu te ajudo, até!

Aquela ironia toda já estava irritando Saga. Mas ele não tinha como dizer que tudo não batia terrivelmente...

- Irmão... me perdoe!!

- É incesto. Se não termino, é pro seu bem.

- KANON!

A urgência no olhar de Saga deixou o seu gêmeo ainda mais excitado, e por mais que tentasse não demonstrar isso, sua ereção não descia.

- Você me machucou muito, Saga. É bom estar agora no lugar onde eu estava? É? Legal, né? Agora curte a solidão aí! 

Ele já saía novamente, mas o mais responsável, nervoso, não queria largar a perna dele.

- Faço... tudo o que você quiser para tê-lo de volta. Tudo! Diga, o que quer?

Kanon sorriu. Aquilo estava ficando realmente interessante...

- Peça. Implore por mim.

Saga não hesitou em beijar os pés do irmão, pedindo "por favor" entre um beijo e outro. O irmão riu alto:

- Você está tão engraçado assim!

Saga achou aquilo patético, mas não fez ou falou nada.

- O que mais quer?

Implore mais...

O mais velho abraçou-o pelos joelhos, implorando em voz alta, beijando também as pernas do irmão.

- Você é minha vida, Kanon...

- Me chama de "Kan"...

- Não! Juliana o chamava assim também!

- Então nada feito! – e já ia virando as costas para tentar sair novamente.

- Kan! Volte, meu querido! Meu Kan... assim está bom?

- Fala com mais carinho...

- Meu Kan amado... meu Kaninho...

- Kaninho! – disse ele entre risos entrecortados – Você é um barato, Saga!

O mais velho beijou com desvelo cada dedinho dos pés de Kanon, depois indo às mãos.

- Está bom assim, amor?

O caçula fez cara de quem estava pensando um pouco, torturando o primogênito, até proferir o veredicto final.

- Não. Juliana beija mais gostoso. – e foi colocando os pés para fora do box.

- NÃO! – Saga agarrou-o em definitivo, marcando-o com as unhas.

- AI! Essa não é uma forma muito carinhosa de implorar por mim!

O mais velho foi beijando a parte de trás das coxas de Kanon, subindo para as nádegas, vendo a pele dele se arrepiar.

- Por favor, meu anjo... diga o que quer mais... eu faço...

O mais novo não resistiu. Aquela voz tão amada, tão ansiada, proferindo tais coisas numa doçura sem igual...

Ele ajoelhou-se enfim, olhando nos olhos de Saga. A pureza de seu semblante não dizia que ele havia sido tão cruel minutos antes.

- Quero você, mano. Só você. Sempre quis isso, unicamente.

- Mas... e... e Juliana, Kanon? Vocês... ontem...

Saga não conteve algumas lágrimas, que dessa vez acabaram de derreter o coração do caçula.

- Escute, era mentira. Eu nunca transei com ela, ou com quem quer que seja.

O primogênito se sobressaltou, mas logo em seguida exprimiu descrença.

- Está dizendo isso só pra me agradar.

- É sério! Tudo fazia parte do meu plano pra recuperar você. Pergunte a ela se rolou alguma coisa entre a gente! Pode perguntar à vontade. Aliás, nós até mesmo terminamos ontem. Hum... terminamos? O que? Esse namoro pra mim parece nunca ter existido... e na verdade nunca passou de uma mentira, que eu nunca devia ter começado. Graças a você e seu puritanismo, né!

Saga suspirava, entre incrédulo e triste.

- Kan... me perdoe. A culpa foi toda minha... eu devia ter assumido o que sentimos há muito. Sou um maldito mesmo...

- Acalme-se. Ainda não é tarde... e eu como sou bonzinho posso te perdoar.

Os irmãos sorriram, iniciando um beijo terno e apaixonado, o qual logo se transformou numa manifestação intensa do quanto se desejavam.

_Continua, claro!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláááá gente! Bom, respondendo às reviews:  


_Kalli Cyr Charlott, sim, Kanon perdido e mal educado. Malvado mesmo! Merece umas bolachas, hehe... mas ele vai pedir desculpas à Juliana sim! Tudo vai acabar bem entre eles, já vou avisando..._

Maia sorovar, não sou geminiana nem conheço muito bem os hábitos deles, mas ao menos o que eu leio no horóscopo dá pra fazer um parâmetro do Saga e do Kanon, hehe... se bem que ambos são tão diferentes na personalidade, não é mesmo?

Babi, seguinte... não sou perva! XD E em segundo lugar, o Kanon quando quer é um mala mesmo. Se bem que ele também sabe ser uma pessoa doce! D

_  
Musette, obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando a fic! E sim, Kanon vai ter que se emendar, hehe..._

Yume Vyyyyyy, saudadeeeeessss!! Ainda bem que você está por aí! Sim, problemas de saúde aborrecem a gente e muitas vezes deixam a gente mal... mas vamos vivendo! Melhoras pra você! Adorei as reviews, obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Hehe, agora sim a situação se resolveu entre os gêmeos! Só falta a Juliana acabar com um final feliz. )

Nuriko-riki! Obrigada a você também por acompanhar a fic. Olha, a Ju é realmente uma ótima amiga, e os gemas e ela combinam muito como amigos! Pena que tudo foi ficar desse jeito... hehe, como eu disse lá em cima: Kanon merece umas bolachas! D XD

Lady Avalon, eu também só divido o Kanon com o Saga e vice-versa! XDD É que a Ju não tinha noção do que ocorria entre eles, nem culpa, como disse a Nuriko. Mas o verdadeiro e derradeiro casal da fic é: Saga e Kanon, forever! \o/ E obrigada por estar acompanhando.

Kawaii Li-chan, obrigada por ler e comentar! D Sim, eu também **amo** esse casal, muito muito muito! É o meu preferido! E sempre que posso escrevo fics com eles.

The Mad hatter-chan, o resto logo sai. A fic está no finalzinho já! D E obrogada por comentar.

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos os que estão lendo e comentando, ou só lendo! D

Kisu a todos. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

VIII

Eles sentaram novamente no chão da banheira, sentindo-se excitados outra vez, e livres por exprimirem e fazerem exatamente o que queriam. Assim que Kanon passou novamente a acariciar o peito de Saga, tranqüilizou-o:

- Prometo terminar dessa vez.

A frase deixou Saga com volúpia, já começando a imaginar como tudo se sairia até o "término".

Ainda torturando o mais velho com sua lentidão, Kanon aos poucos abriu as pernas dele de novo, e começou a contemplar o pênis rijo, que por si só implorava por alívio.

- Eu vou cuidar dele agora.

E, olhando para Saga outra vez, o mais novo colocou a glande na boca, começando a rodeá-la com a língua.

Era melhor ainda do que o estímulo anterior, por incrível que parecesse. A cena era visualmente muito excitante, e Saga ofegava ao ver aquilo. Em seguida, Kanon começou a succioná-lo com vigor enquanto acariciava as coxas dele na parte interna.

O primogênito gemia alto a cada vez que o irmão tragava seu membro para dentro da boca macia, o contato quente e úmido da língua enlouquecendo-o. Logo, o caçula foi colocando mais para dentro da boca. O gosto de Saga, para si, era muito bom.

Como uma criança descobrindo algo novo, Kanon brincava com os arredores do membro do irmão, vendo com os dedos quais eram os pontos sensíveis ao toque, qual a textura de cada um deles... tudo isso sem parar de sugar, ora com mais velocidade e vigor, ora mais lento e terno, ora usando apenas a língua na estimulação, sempre testando novas variações.

Quanto a Saga, apenas sentia sua consciência se esvair cada vez mais. A única coisa que existia era Kanon, só ele, ali, fazendo aquela coisa tão boa... às vezes fechava os olhos para sentir melhor, às vezes olhava o que o irmão estava realizando... e nessas horas Kanon só o sentia se enrijecer mais dentro de sua boca.

Chegou uma hora em que o prazer começou a queimar Saga literalmente por dentro. Ele começou a gemer mais profundo, tendo dúvidas sobre conseguir suportar a forte sensação até o final.

- Ahhh... Ka... non...

Mordeu os lábios, perdido, o sangue como lava passando pelas veias. Queria dizer que aquilo ardia, doía maravilhosamente, e pela primeira vez sentiu uma dor que era por si ansiada... não queria parar.

Ia dizer isso a seu querido, olhando mais uma vez para ele, mas assim que viu-o com os olhos fechados de deleite, a língua sorvendo seu membro deliciosamente, saindo mesmo para fora da boca do irmão e passeando pela extensão, sentiu um espasmo intenso e explosivo estremecer todo seu corpo fortemente. Um brado vindo do fundo do âmago saiu por entre seus dentes, enquanto sentia-se derramando dentro da cavidade escura e aconchegante da boca de Kanon.

O mais novo ficou muito feliz ao ver que finalmente conseguira faze-lo atingir o clímax. Tragou todo o precioso líquido espesso e alvo, e descobriu que o gosto daquilo era tão bom ou melhor ainda que o do membro em si.

Saga sentiu a tensão ir embora, substituída por um relaxamento muito bom. Recostou-se com as pernas ainda abertas na borda da banheira, apoiando a cabeça num braço. Kanon ergueu-se triunfalmente, um fio branco escorrendo pelo canto direito de sua boca.

- Saga...

A cena do irmão rendido ao cansaço, caído belamente na banheira, os olhos embaciados e satisfeitos, o membro finalmente "sossegado", era tão linda que só fez a ereção, ainda presente no gêmeo mais novo, ficar mais forte. O primogênito mirou a expressão ávida do outro, vendo sua excitação poderosa, e sentiu-se mal por não ter dado prazer a ele ainda.

- Oh, me desculpe, querido! Preciso fazer a minha parte também...

- Não tem do que se desculp-

Tentou finalizar, mas não conseguiu. Saga já estava sobre si, beijando-o e estimulando-o. Não demorou muito para o mais novo implorar ao irmão que iniciasse logo:

- S-Saga! Não... não tenho tanta paciência quanto você... vai... por favor, começa agora, senão... senão tudo vai terminar antes mesmo de você ir...

O olhar ávido do gêmeo começou a provocar uma nova ereção no jovem Saga. Sem hesitar, o rapaz colocou cerca de metade do pênis do outro na boca, quase se engasgando, mas logo se acomodando melhor.

Kanon simplesmente delirou. Havia sonhado tanto com aquilo, e durante tanto tempo sem parar, que gritou insanamente:

- Ai, SAGA!

O mais novo mordia-se nos lábios, enquanto agarrava de leve os cabelos do irmão pela cabeça. O mais velho começou a succionar, um tanto incerto do que fazer, mas logo foi sendo guiado pela própria vontade. Era gostoso mesmo sentir o irmão na boca, tão rijo, querendo tanto um alívio desesperado...

- Ai Saga... vai... coloca mais... vai, faz mais, querido, vai!!  
O mais velho queria obedecer, mas simplesmente não conseguia colocar mais na boca. Até a hora em que Kanon não se conteve e começou a mover os quadris, enterrando-se com força quase até a garganta de seu amor. Saga tentou protestar, mas não obteve êxito, pois Kanon tomou sua cabeça e pressionou-a contra si, entrando e saindo francamente de dentro dele.

Só restou a Saga fechar os olhos, já que não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo cada vez maior do irmão. Nessa hora, Kanon saía quase todo da boca do gêmeo para depois entrar, a ponta do pênis roçando várias vezes no céu da boca. Levantava os quadris e não chegava a encosta-los no chão da banheira outra vez, subindo e descendo no ar, apoiado nas duas pernas e em uma mão, a outra segurando a cabeça do gêmeo contra si. Era um sonho se realizando...

- Ah... aaaahhhhh... aaaAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! – derramou-se com vigor dentro de Saga enfim, quando colocou o pênis bem fundo. O primogênito sentiu o líquido escorrer-lhe garganta abaixo.

Kanon finalmente relaxou, caindo no chão da banheira de uma vez. Um sorriso de satisfação despontou em sua face já calma.

- Saga... como... como isso foi bom...

- É, mas também não precisava quase me sufocar...

- E-eu? Ah, nossa!! É mesmo, eu devo ter sido tão... bruto, me desculpe... não tenho jeito mesmo.

O mais responsável deu risada.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou legal.

Eles se abraçaram, aninhando um ao outro nos braços.

- Ah, droga!!

- O que foi, Saga?!

- Perdemos a aula! A uma hora dessas não dá mais pra pensar em entrar!!

- Deixa. Aprendemos juntos uma coisa muito melhor...

Ambos sorriram, beijando-se em seguida. O gosto de sêmen com saliva um do outro era ótimo.

- Nunca pensei que a minha melhor bolação de aula fosse ser assim, Saga...

- E eu, que jamais me imaginei bolando aula!! Droga Kanon, tudo por sua causa!

O caçula ria sem parar.

- Você... bolando aula comigo!! Eu consegui, Saga!!

Kanon ainda ria, enquanto o outro tentava bater nele de brincadeira.

- Podemos... compensar o "atraso" agora, já que não vamos mais ter colégio por hoje.

Saga fitou-o com volúpia.

- É... podemos mesmo...

Eles voltaram ao beijo, decidindo que a banheira seria o palco da melhor manhã da vida deles.

_Contiua..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Olá! Ufa, há quanto tempo não é mesmo? Nesse final de ano estive muito ocupada e nem tive tempo pras fics! Mas finalmente estou de férias e prometo atualizar tudo o mais rápido possível:D

E como não podia faltar... respondendo às reviews!!

Kalli Cyr Charlotte, tá aí a continuação! O primeiro Lemon da história, após tantos capítulos, hehe... vocês estavam merecendo. :) Obrigada por acompanhar.

Mina Hikaru, suspender a fic numa parte emocionante é... recurso de torturadores profissionais! XD E eu demoro pra atualizar mas não falho:D Obrigada por acompanhar também.

Maxin, rs... tadinho do Kanon, você gosta de ver ele apanhar? Eu não gosto! XD Mas agora tudo vai ser mais que romântico entre os gemas!

Milo C. Glace, os gêmeos têm uma personalidade difícil, principalmente quando estão juntos. Mas a gente aprende a gostar:) Hihihi.

tamyy, não vai ter mais ninguém no caminho dos gemas a partir de agora! Tadinhos,. já sofreram demais! Beijos e valeu pela review.

Virgo-chan, mais uma grande escritora aqui na minha página de reviews! Obrigada por ler, moça! E deixa que os "pedalas" o Kanon já dá no Saga! Abraços!

Kawaii Li-chan, hohoho, os gêmeos já tiveram sete capítulos de tortura, mas o resto vai ser só pra aproveitar:D Bjosss e obrigada por ler!

Meiko Kimura, Kanon só é malvado quando precisa ser. Exatamente como a autora da fic! XD Mas no fundo no fundo ele é um anjo... exatamente como a autora da fic! Ou não... ?:)

_Ansuya, que bom que a história está fazendo você gostar mais dos geminhas! É sempre bom trazer mais uma pro "time" de adoradoras desses gemas maravilhosos! E sobre o segredo da Gemini, manda um e-mail que eu digo qual é:D_

Well people, obrigada a todos os que estão lendo essa humilde fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Beijos a todos e, se eu não escrever até o final do ano, feliz natal e bom 2007 a todos:D


	9. Capítulo IX

X

Até a hora do almoço o banheiro dos gêmeos ficou fechado. Se alguém estivesse na casa, escutaria gemidos e e clamores de puro prazer. Como não havia ninguém, as paredes guardariam esse segredo para si.

Lá dentro, os irmãos experimentavam diversas variedades de sexo oral. Como eram bastante jovens e fortes, não havia muito limite em questão de ereções. Apenas lá pelo quinto ou sexto orgasmo é que sentiram-se verdadeiramente cansados. Não houve nada que ultrapassasse as "brincadeiras" com a boca ou as mãos. Eles ainda estavam se iniciando, e no fundo tinham algum receio de consumar a penetração.

Apenas foi revelada essa vontade quando ambos estavam experimentando um "69" diferente. Como a banheira era estreita eles não ficaram de lado, e sim um em cima do outro. Kanon preferiu ficar embaixo, pois era mais impulsivo e temia pressionar demais a cabeça do companheiro no chão. Se usasse de muito ardor com Saga por cima, o outro poderia "desafogar-se" mais facilmente. 

Aquela posição era particularmente excitante, pois além de fazerem simultaneamente o papel de "ativo" e "passivo", dando e recebendo prazer da mesma maneira, podiam explorar livremente os corpos um do outro com as mãos. 

Kanon apreciava com delícia cada centímetro do corpo de Saga. Como o mais velho abandonava-se às carícias dele, sequer movendo os quadris, o mais novo aproveitava para sempre explorar mais. Lambia a base, tirava o membro da boca para estimular as coxas... e adorava ter os gemidos de Saga em seu pênis por recompensa quando fazia isso.

Passava os dedos pela coluna vertebral do gêmeo, arranhava de leve as nádegas... tudo sem parar de estimular sua intimidade e gemendo no membro dele, assim como ele fazia no seu.

De repente, ao passar os dedos pela coluna dele e descê-los até os quadris, deparou-se com a entrada exposta de Saga, pois ele estava com as pernas apoiadas uma em cada lado da cabeça de Kanon. Os olhos do mais novo brilharam, lembrando das cenas descritas nas matérias que leu. Quase involuntariamente, devagarinho, foi acariciando as nádegas dele, além de continuar estimulando a coluna vertebral com uma mão, e começou a rodear a superfície do orifício com um dos dedos da outra mão.

Saga teve um sobressalto. Aquilo dava prazer, e ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que Kanon ia querer possuí-lo de verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ainda não se sentia pronto...

Aos poucos, o mais novo foi pressionando a entrada, com movimentos circulares ainda. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia Saga sugá-lo com mais intensidade. As imagens ardentes invadiram sua mente...

O dedo um tanto atrevido finalmente entrou algo, sentindo-se pressionado com intensidade. O mais velho cerrou os olhos com força. Não doía, mas era a primeira vez que qualquer coisa entrava ali. "Se apenas um dedo já foi repelido dessa forma...", pensava Kanon, um tanto preocupado com o irmão.

Algum tempo depois, Saga relaxou um pouco e Kanon introduziu mais. Como o dígito estava úmido, não foi muito difícil. 

Saga contraiu-se mais um pouco, mas logo se acostumou. Sentiu que ele começava a fazer movimentos circulares dentro de si, lentamente. Aquela parte do corpo era muito sensível, e ele podia inclusive vislumbrar detalhes do que o gêmeo fazia consigo através do tato.

Kanon começou a entrar e sair com o dedo, querendo prepará-lo antes de chagar ao clímax. Acabar aquela manhã com uma penetração de verdade seria fechá-la com chave de ouro. Mas o canal ainda estava muito resistente a si. Tinha medo de machucar seu querido.

O mais velho sentiu-se um pouco incômodo com os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Começou a mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo, para tentar sentir-se aliviado. Com isso, começou a entrar e sair da boca do irmão, sentindo mais prazer e minorando o desconforto.

- Huuuummmmm...

Ele começou a gostar daquilo. De repente, um dedo passou a ser pouco e ele quis mais.

Mas o prazer aumentava devido à felação, e eles sentiram a sensação forte que antecedia o orgasmo, aquilo que queimava por dentro. Os dois não se seguraram. Movendo os quadris, Saga foi quem acabou "afogando" Kanon num líquido branco antes que o mais novo pudesse perceber o que acontecia. Logo foi a vez do outro gozar, enquanto ainda tentava sorver o restante da seiva de Saga, esquecendo o dedo por conta disso.

Relaxaram, querendo realmente descansar, pois já haviam atingido o prazer máximo várias vezes. Aquela, no entanto, fora a melhor delas.

Desencaixaram-se. Kanon retirou aos poucos o dedo de dentro de Saga, ao que o mais velho sentiu-se fechar involuntária e rapidamente. Gostaria de exercer maior controle sobre aquele músculo, apenas para deixar Kanon entrar mais fácil da próxima vez.

O mais novo descansava na borda da banheira, exausto. Seu gêmeo havia se levantado para tomar banho. Fazia movimentos lentos por causa do cansaço.

- Saga...

- O que?

- Como foi pra você?

- Ótimo... - um sorriso irradiou de seus lábios - Em todos os sentidos, pois finalmente fiz o que sempre quis.

O caçula suspirou. 

- Desculpe se fui... muito invasivo agora há pouco. Sou um egoísta mesmo... nem te perguntei se queria ou deixava. 

- Ah, tudo bem! Não foi invasivo. Pena que... quando estava ficando realmente bom... acabou.

- Estava bom mesmo? 

- Sim...

- Quer dizer que... vai me deixar... fazer... de novo?

- Vou. Só você, querido.

- N-não sente medo?

- Não. Com você? De jeito nenhum.

Kanon levantou-se, foi até Saga e o abraçou, enternecido. A água caía do chuveiro e banhava os dois.

- Saga, eu o amo. Nunca conseguiria simplesmente "usar" você e depois ir embora. Agora vejo o quão errado foi o que fiz com Juliana!

- Vocês não chegaram mesmo a transar, não é?

- Não. Mas nem os beijos tinham graça... e mesmo com apenas eles, temo que tenhamos ido longe demais. O suficiente para destruir algo de muito importante para ela.

O mais velho acariciou de leve os cabelos do irmão.

- Amanhã conversaremos com ela. Afinal, a culpa foi minha também.

- E se ela... desconfiar... que há algo a mais entre nós? 

- Ela não vai saber de nada. Você fala que reatou com a antiga namorada da outra cidade, ou coisa assim.

Eles terminaram o banho em silêncio. Assim que se vestiram e pentearam, Saga foi preparar algo para comerem. Aquele seria o último dia da viagem dos pais de ambos, e a empregada estava de folga.

- Depois do almoço é estudo, viu Kanon! Pra compensar a nossa falta de hoje. Depois você vai me ajudar a dar um jeito na casa.

- OK! Não sou tão vagabundo a ponto de faltar na aula e depois vagalzar pelo resto do dia.

- Ah, é? Mas é exatamente isso que sempre fez, principalmente quando bolava aula com aquela turminha.

- Nem me lembre dessa época! Mas afinal, bolar aula com você, maninho, é muito mais útil... me coloca no prumo, você vai ver.

- Sei! Quero ver mesmo.

Os irmãos comeram, conversando sobre o colégio e o que fariam naquela tarde. Resolveram não deixar para o dia seguinte a conversa com Juliana. Sabiam onde ela morava, e gostariam de resolver o caso o mais rápido possível. 

Mas antes iriam estudar. Era incrível como, ao lado do gêmeo, Kanon produzia muito mais. Além de fazer todos os exercícios pendentes, adiantou outros, lavou a louça do almoço e varreu a casa.

- Kanon! O que é isso? O rei da preguiça virou o Sr. Trabalho de uma hora pra outra? 

- Hoje acordei com uma energia diferente! Não consigo ficar parado.

Saga sabia que aquela atividade toda se devia a terem finalmente assumido que se amavam. E o mais engraçado e surpreendente era que ambos não se sentiam como "namorados". Apenas como irmãos, se amando como sempre se amaram. Não excluíam o amor fraterno apenas por terem se relacionado sexualmente. Aliás, justo por terem tanta intimidade como parentes é que as coisas fluíram tão bem. 

Assim que terminaram de arrumar a casa, decidiram falar com Juliana. Kanon foi quem tocou a campainha da casa. A mãe dela, que ainda nem sabia que os dois haviam namorado ou coisa do tipo, recebeu os gêmeos amigavelmente e mandou-os entrar. A italiana recebeu-os com tristeza. Assim que a "mamma" entrou para dentro e os deixou a sós, Kanon resolveu falar:

- Juliana, eu...

- Não há mais o que ser dito. Você deixou bem claro para mim que não me ama como mulher, nem nunca amou! Eu sei disso.

- Não quero que fique magoada. Escute... nosso relacionamento foi fruto de uma visão distorcida. O que eu queria de verdade não podia fazer, então...

- Então me usou, já que eu era uma opção válida. Não é?! Sei que nosso namoro foi curto e não chegou a se aprofundar, mas eu o levava a sério.

- Eu sei. Fui um canalha e admito. Mas acho que nos daríamos bem como amigos, e gostaria que não guardasse ressentimento.

A italiana ficou algum tempo em silêncio.

- Kanon... queria falar com você a sós. 

- Não há problema em dizer na frente de Saga. 

- Mas...

- Bem, já que você se importa... Saga, por favor, vá até a porta, se não se imcomodar.

O gêmeo de Kanon foi, não sem dar um jeito de espreitar e ver o que eles estavam falando.

- Como quer que eu não fique mal se me chamou de oferecida?!

- Aquilo foi no ápice da raiva.

- Raiva! Está vendo? Você tem raiva de mim!

- Não de você! Da situação em si.

A italiana fica algum tempo em silêncio.

- Foi melhor mesmo você ter interrompido tudo antes que eu me entregasse. Me sentiria muito mal se tivéssemos terminado o namoro em tais circunstâncias. 

- Então. Foi o melhor para nós dois. Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Reconheço que você foi sincero o terminar o nosso relacionamento. Mas iniciar uma relação assim, de falsidade...

- Eu sei. Foi aquela coisa de "preciso-de-uma-namorada". Carência por terminar um namoro e me sentir sozinho. Entende?

- Entendo. Mas não aceito. Eu gostava de verdade de você. E ainda gosto... olha, a minha cabeça está confusa, OK? Tudo é ainda muito recente. Deixa a poeira baixar e a gente vai poder falar disso melhor.

- Tudo bem. Respeito seu ritmo. Só quero deixar bem claro que minha intenção não foi te fazer mal, e que prezo sua amizade.

- Eu sei.

Eles ficaram quietos, Saga tranqüilo por ter ouvido da boca da própria italiana que não acontecera nada entre os dois. Após algum tempo de constrangimento, os gêmeos foram embora. A "mamma" ainda estranhou eles irem sem comer nada. Mas não insistiu.

Quando chegaram em casa, tudo continuava arrumado. Nada precisava ser feito, e eles de repente se viram sem ocupação no momento.

- Saga...

- O que foi?

- Será que ela vai mesmo voltar a ser nossa amiga algum dia?

- Não sei.

- Tudo bem, por enquanto é melhor ficarmos quietos. O tempo nos dirá tudo.

Os irmãos se sentaram um ao lado do outro no sofá. Não havia vontade de ver televisão, ou de fazer outra coisa que não fosse ficar perto do outro.

Sem que percebessem, as mãos foram se atraindo. Logo elas saíram do contato uma da outra e passaram a um abraço. Sentiram um calor imenso sendo compartilhado por ambos os corpos, como se fossem um só. Não falaram nada por bastante tempo, apenas sentindo aquele carinho incomensurável.

- Kanon... isso se parece muito com alimento de alma.

- Daonde tirou isso? - ele sorria puramente.

- Não sei. Só sei que alimenta minha alma de verdade.

Kanon concordou no íntimo. Eles fecharam os olhos, ainda naquele abraço, vislumbrando que o outro gêmeo consigo tinha o coração sorrindo e transbordando daquela emoção infinita.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá gente! Após cerca de dois meses estou de volta, hehe! Posso tardar, mas falhar não falho:D Prometo finalizar tanto esta fic quando a "Triângulo Dourado", as quais já estão em suas retas finais, e logo trarei outras novas._

_Vamos às reviews:_

_**Pandora Lockheart**, obrigada pela review e mais uma vez em ler o que escrevo:) Também acho o amor dos gêmeos algo sem precedentes, muito bonito, eles são de longe meu casal favorito! Kissus e valeu._

_**Maxin**, obrigada pelos votos de Feliz Natal (pra ver há quanto tempo eu não escrevo!) e pela atenção. Kisu._

_**Ryou-sama**, valeu pela review! Uma leitora anteriormente oculta! XD Legal você resolver se revelar, rsrsrs. Obrigada por ler._

_**Ansuya**, eu te mando um e-mail contando o segredo da Gemini então! Rs... o Kanon é apressado, impulsivo, enquanto o Saga é mais calminho... são ying e yang, mas em forma de gêmeos! Beijos._

_**Virgo-chan, **imagine, pode deixar review quando quiser:D Eu sei como são essas coisas até porque ultimamente não tem dado pra eu atualizar nada, o tempo é escasso. Já li uma fic sua sim, aquela UA, e está muito boa. Qualquer hora deixo review lá! Kisu e valeu por acompanhar._

_**Srta Laila **obrigada por ler e elogiar a fic. Um beijo pra você. :)_

_Quero agradecer também a todos os que estão lendo, mesmo que não comentem. Respondo a todos os reviews, sempre no rodapé do capítulo seguinte à review deixada. Abraços a todos e todas!_


	10. Capítulo X

X

Como que contrariando a Física, as duas bocas não tardaram a se atrair pelo igual fator. Logo estavam se explorando, sabendo que aquilo era o mais importante. Eram duas peças iguais, cada canto, aresta ou contorno se encaixando perfeitamente.

A volúpia invadiu-os, incitando os corações. As respirações ofegaram, os lábios e as bocas querendo possuir os do outro. No entanto, tal sentimento de posse era uma tolice: ambos já eram um do outro há muito. 

Quando deram por si, estavam deitados no sofá, Kanon em cima de Saga. O mais velho sabia que era chegada a hora, e não sentiu medo.

- Kanon...

- O que foi? - o caçula parou, pensando se Saga não estaria se arrependendo.

- Eu quero ser seu... hoje... agora, está me ouvindo?! - os olhos dele ardiam em brasa.

Kanon ficou agradavelmente surpreso com a constatação. Estava pensando mesmo em como pedir ao irmão que fosse seu naquela mesma noite. Afinal, os pais voltariam de viagem no dia seguinte, e eles não teriam mais aquela liberdade para consumar o ato. Mas é claro que não faria nada que o outro não quisesse, ou com o que ele não concordasse. E tinha medo de ele não se sentir pronto ainda... mas pelo visto estava mais do que certo do que fazia.

A urgência do primogênito fez Kanon acender-se de maneira esplendorosa. Mas apesar da vontade de ambos, havia o receio. Não da situação em si, mas de machucar o outro.

- T-tudo bem, Saga! Só... só não estou muito certo do que fazer na hora... você sabe...

- Oras, claro que está! Esse lance do dedo, que você fez de manhã... eu nem tinha idéia! Sabe muito bem, sim. E além do que... nós dois conhecemos os corpos um do outro... até por eles serem iguais.

- É, você tem razão! Só acho que aqui no sofá vai ficar meio desconfortável... 

- Então vamos pro quarto!

Kanon saiu, deixando Saga se levantar. De mãos entrelaçadas, eles foram até o quarto e deitaram-se na cama que era de Kanon, beijando-se e tirando a roupa aos poucos. O contato das peles nuas e secas era suave e agradável. Saga não tardou em passar as pernas por cima dos quadris do irmão:

- Vá, Kanon... faça!

- Nossa, que pressa! Calma, ainda tenho que te preparar...

- Me preparar? Ah, sei... o dedo? 

- É.

Kanon estava nervoso, quase tremendo, enquanto Saga exprimia um semblante tranqüilo e sereno. O mais novo molhou um dos dedos na própria saliva, e foi levando-o um pouco hesitante até a entrada do irmão. O primogênito abriu bem as pernas, indicando o quanto queria se entregar.

O dedo de Kanon passeou pelo meio das nádegas do mais velho, causando-lhe prazer e arrancando ligeiros risos. O mais novo ficou mais aliviado ao ver que ele gostava. Começou a rodear com pressão o orifício, entrando aos poucos. Saga não conteve um gemido.

- Dói, Saga?

- Não... é que... ele se encolhe, mesmo que eu não queira!

- Hum... eu vou tentar quebrar um pouco essa resistência.

O mais novo começou a fazer movimentos circulares dentro do irmão, relaxando aos poucos a estreiteza da região. Ele fazia com extremo cuidado, temendo manipular mal o irmão. A cavidade logo foi reagindo ä habilidade do mais novo, e Saga gemeu baixinho de prazer.

- Tá gostoso, Saga?

- Hum... bastante...

- Mesmo?

- Claro... acha... acha que eu mentiria numa hora dessas?

O outro não encontrou o que responder. Só se sentia cada vez mais excitado, pois imaginava o membro no lugar do dedo, indo e voltando, indo e voltando... sem muita paciência, ele começou a introduzir o segundo dedo.

- Tem mais um?

- Tem. É recomendável colocar até três. se possível.

- T-três? Não é muito, não?

- Não pra quem está prestes a receber... o que vem depois...

Saga estremeceu. De repente teve noção do que o esperava, ao olhar para a ereção já bem desenvolvida do irmão. Aquele membro, que não era pouca coisa, entrando em si... seria possível?

"Agora que comecei, não páro mais!", pensou enfim. 

Ainda com bastante cuidado, Kanon continuou a rodear o orifício estreito. Já lhe escorriam bagas de suor pela testa. Logo o músculo cedeu mais, e Kanon parecia perder as estribeiras.

- Saga... quer o terceiro dedo... ou...

O mais velho vislumbrou o membro do outro mais uma vez.

- O terceiro, Kanon...

O mais novo foi introduzindo mais um dedo, ao que Saga mordeu os lábios. Havia começado a doer... e não era nem sombra do que seria em seguida. Mas não demonstraria a dor.

No entanto, Kanon o manipulava devagar, e não mostrava a pressa que na verdade o acometia. A dor foi diminuindo, e o músculo, mais uma vez, cedendo. Logo Saga começou mesmo a sentir prazer, rebolando junto com os dedos, a volúpia aumentando.

- Ai... Kanon...

O mais novo sentiu que poderia enlouquecer caso fosse privado daquilo por mais tempo. Retirou os dedos de Saga, e num gesto rápido passou as pernas dele por cima de seus ombros.

- É agora, Saga... está bom pra você?

Saga lembrou-se de Juliana, e do fato de que era ele, não ela, quem estava prestes a realizar aquilo com seu irmão.

- Kanon... esta é realmente a sua primeira vez?

- Oras, claro que é! Acha que eu mentiria numa hora dessas?

Os dois riram. De repente, tanto um quanto o outro viram-se sem receio, as almas totalmente livres e descontraídas.

- Não me respondeu se já posso ir, Saga.

- Claro que pode! Eu aqui, desse jeito, estou dizendo o quê, implicitamente? 

Kanon sorriu. Mas antes de começar, umedeceu os dedos mais uma vez e lubrificou mais um pouco o irmão, e foi bom para Saga.

O mais novo encostou a ponta do pênis na entrada do mais velho. Saga estava tão "aceso", que deu o incentivo inicial, empurrando os quadris contra ele. O início do membro entrou, enquanto os dois fechavam os olhos.

Para Kanon foi indescritível. Entrar dentro de seu Saga era como unificar-se com ele outra vez, os dois sendo um só corpo, e ainda estavam no início. Era quente, e o músculo se estreitava em torno do pouco que já entrara, mas estava escorregadio e relativamente fácil.

Saga sentiu desconforto no início. "Maldita contração", pensou ele. Mas logo ela foi substituída pela noção de que seu irmão adentrava em si. Era ele, mais ninguém. Apenas os dois.

Kanon foi, vagarosamente, se empurrando para dentro. Com muita cautela, sempre reparando no que o outro exprimia através do rosto. Saga mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo o membro deslizar para dentro de si. "É, eu pensei que ia ser pior". Durante toda a penetração, a sensação não passou de uma dor moderada, causada pela contração do músculo. Nada tão forte.

Quando Kanon terminou, olhou para baixo e viu seu membro introduzido dentro de seu amado Saga. Sentiu-se tão excitado, que logo saiu de dentro dele até a metade, para em seguida entrar com rapidez. 

- Aaaahhhh!!

- O que foi, Saga? Eu... machuquei você?

- Não faz tão forte, caramba!

- Desculpe...

Os dois ficaram imóveis durante algum tempo, Saga esperando a dor passar. Foi quando Kanon deitou-se sobre ele, sem tirar o pênis, e o beijou com doçura na boca. 

- Eu sou um bruto mesmo... um egoísta... - dizia Kanon entre um beijo e outro - Quando você fizer em mim, pode ser brusco, viu...

- Hum... Kanon... tudo bem. Deve ser difícil se segurar por tanto tempo, até me preparar e tudo... e não... não vou fazer com brusquidão coisa nenhuma...

- Você tem que vir primeiro que o desejo. Afinal, o desejo é algo sórdido... se não for usado para que eu me aproxime do ser amado... que é você. 

O mais velho se enterneceu. Ele sabia que o desejo deve servir para chegar ao outro, e não usar o outro para chegar ao desejo. Só não sabia que Kanon compartilhava dessa opinião. Mas como não compartilhar? Ambos, no fundo, eram tão iguais, apesar das aparentes diferenças... 

Beijou Kanon profundamente, sentindo que já não havia mais desconforto ou dor. Aquilo era mágico; podia sentir o amor de seu irmão fluir do corpo dele e passar pro seu.

Devagarinho, com o coração transbordando de sentimento, Kanon começou a mover os quadris em cadências bastante suaves. Saga gemia baixinho dentro do beijo que ainda se realizava. Dali há algum tempo, o membro de Kanon começou a roçar em algum lugar... ele não sabia bem onde... e dava prazer. Além do mais, o abdômen do outro estava bem em cima do seu membro, estimulando-o também.

Pediu para o irmão parar de beijá-lo, pois estava ficando sem ar. O prazer o fazia ofegar, as fibras tremendo tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

Começaram a rebolar juntos, aumentando a intensidade e a velocidade do ato.

- Kanon... 

- O... o quê?

- Faz mais...

- C-como, fazer mais?

- Vai mais fundo...

- Eu posso machucar você...

- Não! Agora eu já me acostumei... vai, põe mais fundo...

Como resistir àquele pedido? O mais novo começou a sair mais, para entrar e tocar aquela parte prazerosa dentro de Saga, a qual ele não sabia o que era, mas mesmo assim era muito bom.

A cada vez que penetrava a cavidade e tocava aquele ponto, ouvia Saga gemer com delírio quase. Kanon não sabia da capacidade tão apurada de poder dar prazer ao outro, e sentiu-se feliz, continuando a tocar aquele lugar sempre.

- Aaaaahhhh Kanon... querido... 

O prazer derretia Saga por dentro. As pernas fraquejaram, o lábio inferior foi mordido, as investidas do irmão cada vez mais fortes...

Foi quando empurrou o quadril contra Kanon. Uma onda elétrica o invadiu, arrancando um grito forte de sua garganta. Tudo na mente se apagou naquela implosão, menos... ele, seu irmão...

O líquido praticamente jorrou para fora do membro de Saga, molhando o abdômen de Kanon totalmente. O caçula, já completamente insano, sentiu a ereção doer, apesar de ela estar sendo estimulada. Pegou nos quadris dele com ambas as mãos e começou a se enterrar com força, gritando de prazer enquanto saía quase inteiro e depois entrava até a base. Não tardou também a ser implodido, o sangue quase girando ao contrário, as mãos e as pernas apertando os quadris de Saga, seu membro teso enchendo a cavidade dele de líquido branco, assenhoriando-se dele afinal.

Kanon desabou sobre o gêmeo em seguida. Saga sentiu o flúido quente e reconfortante como uma parte do outro em si.

- Te amo, Saga...

- Também te amo.

Trocaram um último beijo suave antes de se desencaixarem e dormirem um ao lado do outro. Bem juntos, pois a cama era de solteiro.

_Ainda não acabou..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Olá! Dessa vez até que não demorou muito. Finalmente o lemon consumado da primeira fic yaoi que fiz na vida:D Estou adorando escrever essa história, se bem que no rascunho ela já está pronta há quase um ano. Gemini devagar... anda com as fics mais lenta que tartaruga, hehehehehe!_

_Respondendo às reviews:_

**Srta. Laila**, muito obrigada por mais essa review e por estar acompanhando a história. Bjus pra você também:D

**Maxin**, valeu pela review também! Realmente, Juliana ficou num meio-de-campo difícil, mas tudo por causa da chatice do Saga! Hehe... e agora ela já sabe, pela experiência, que não dá mesmo pra ficar com o Kanon. E vai ter final feliz pra ela! Não achem que eu só vou maltratar a pobre italianinha, rs!

**Elis Shadow**, que honra essa ser a primeira fic dos geminhas que você lê:) Algumas vezes os gemas são retratados como estando numa relação de "narcisismo", e eu faço um pouco disso na fic "Triângulo Dourado", mas nessa quis exprimir mais aquela coisa de primeiro amor, uma coisa mais inocente, centrada no afeto, embora eu adore histórias românticas, e considero que a "Triângulo Dourado" também não deixa de ser sentimental... hehe! Há muitas escritoras que fazem bons trabalhos com o chamado twincest. Aconselho, por exemplo, a shiryuforever94. Ela tem pelo menos duas fics dos gemas de gêmeos que eu simplesmente amei... ou ainda a Elizabeth Bathoury Black. Tem a Gemini no Saga... enfim, ótimas autoras, de ótimos textos, que eu aconselho:D Kissus e valeu por ler.

**Virgo-chan**, pode ter certeza que demorar mais do que eu você não demora, rs... nem deixei review na sua fic ainda! Mas eu deixo. A Juliana, tadinha, não consigo ter raiva dela. Era uma inocente nessa história toda. XD E Saga mais quietinho é muito fofo mesmo, adoro ele assim, enquanto o Kanon é todo extrovertido! Kissus e obrigada por acompanhar. :)

**Pandora-lockhart**, querida:D Eles são mais que perfeitos juntos, eu amo esses dois juntos! E você também ama... ah, os dois juntos são a coisa mais perfeita que tem! Pelo menos pra mim... xD E eu posso demorar mas estou sempre aí escrevendo alguma coisa! Kisu!

**Acquarius no Sara, ** seu Kanon é mais safado que o meu! XD Afinal, ele sai nas baladas pra catar todo mundo e... o meu Kanon é fiel! Pode até ser fogoso, mas só, única e somente, com o Saguinha dele. Com mais ninguém! Portanto não cometi plágio ao colocar o meu Kanon assim! Mas reconheço que a personalidade é muito parecida com a do seu Kanon, com o qual já estou bastante familiarizada. Portanto, está aí reconhecida a influência! Hehehehe! Um beijo amiga!

**The Mad Hatter-chan**, valeu por estar acompanhando mesmo após esse tempo todo. Hehe! Muito obrigada mesmo. E assim que der dou uma olhada nas suas fics sim, com certeza! Tem alguma dos gemas? Eu, viciada neles. Kisu pra você e até a próxima!

No próximo capítulo, as repercussões dos gêmeos finalmente terem se assumido completamente. E a Juliana, como vai ficar? Esperem e verão...

Um abraço a todos e todas!


	11. Capítulo XI

XI

Os gêmeos acordaram lá pelas dez ou onze da noite, pois haviam dormido às seis. Foram tomar banho e trocar a roupa da cama. Ninguém poderia desconfiar... para quaisquer outros, aquele momento de puro deleite e emoção seria considerado perversão hedionda.

No banho, Kanon beijou suavemente a pele úmida do ombro de Saga.

- Como foi... pra você?

- Hum, pra mim? Foi ótimo...

- Chegou a doer, não chegou?

- Quase nada. Comparado com o que veio depois...

- Como é ter alguém dentro de si?

- Como é entrar em alguém?

Os irmãos riram.

- Podemos tirar cada qual a sua dúvida ainda hoje.

- Mais?! Nossa, Kanon, ficamos praticamente o dia todo transando! De manhã... depois à tarde... agora ainda quer mais?

- Quero você dentro de mim...

Kanon desceu até o membro de Saga e tomou-o com os lábios.

- E vai ser agora... - disse, antes de começar a sugá-lo.

- Aaaahhhh... espera!! Agora não!! Temos que comer alguma coisa, está tarde!

- Está com fome? - disse Kanon lubricamente, tirando o membro da boca e dentando-se na banheira - Posso ser seu prato principal?

- Que linguagem chula, Kanon!! - apesar de desprezar o modo de falar do outro, Saga não podia deixar de se sentir excitado com aquilo.

- Vem... me come...

- Pára, Kanon... você não é comida.

- Eu i quero i ser comida, se for a i sua i comida. Será que dá pra ser um pouco menos puritano?

- Ah, droga... não gosto desse tipo de abordagem.

- Então finge que eu não disse nada e vem.

Saga não resistiu àqueles apelos e foi até o corpo de Kanon, beijando-o aos poucos e com afeição.

- Saga... você é um romântico incorrigível mesmo.

- E você não gosta?

- Claro que gosto... continua, vai.

O mais velho torturou o irmão docemente até ver que ele não agüentava mais.

- Aiii Saga... anda, me prepara logo!

- Quer mesmo isso?

- Claro que quero!! É óbvio, fui eu quem começou!

O primogênito molhou um dos dedos na própria saliva e acariciou o orifício. Parecia ser bastante estreito. Ele viu, então, a responsabilidade que era ser o ativo. Ter as sensações do outro quase inteiramente em suas mãos era algo que o preocupava.

Começou a pressionar a superfície até entrar aos pouquinhos dentro do espaço apertado do irmão.

- Huuuummmm... Saga...

Kanon sentia-se impaciente, desejoso e com medo. Saga era muito mais calmo e controlado; por isso havia passado bem pela experiência. Mas ele... que mal tinha domínio sobre si... não conseguiria esperar até ser completamente preparado, não importando a dor que viesse.

- Vai, Saga! Me lubrifica mas um pouco e faz logo.

- Mas... os outros dedos...

- Que se danem eles. Anda, eu não sou de vidro.

- Olha, Kanon...

- Assumo qualquer responsabilidade sobre isso. Vai, faz logo!!

O caçula apoiou as duas pernas nos lados da banheira, deixando os quadris expostos para Saga. A exposição de Kanon fez com que até o comedido Saga passasse logo mais saliva no orifício ainda estreito, e se posicionasse.

- Vai Saga, tá esperando o quê?

- Não sei... você ainda está tão estreito...

- Eu já te falei que não tô nem aí! Vai logo, ou quem vai sou eu!!

Saga começou a succionar o pescoço do companheiro devagar, fazendo-o gemer, enquanto penetrava-o. Apesar de bem umedecido, Kanon parecia estar sofrendo... e estava mesmo. Assim que o gêmeo principiou a penetração, a contração involuntária fez com que o caçula sentisse a entrada latejar e ser pressionada além do limite. Era a paga por sua impaciência.

O mais novo mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos. Saga, ao ver que o irmão lacrimejava e segurava seus ombros a ponto de deixar marcas de unhas, resolveu parar.

- Quer que eu saia de você e termine a preparação?

- Hum... não... eu já vou me acostumar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Continua...

Um pouco a contragosto, Saga foi empurrando devagar o quadril. Era bem quente e bastante bom, mas era péssimo olhar para baixo e ver o quanto Kanon padecia.

- Seu teimoso. Está sofrendo à toa!

- Não... eu quero logo!

Ainda contrariado, o primogênito fez a vontade do irmão, adentrando mais. Um gemido de dor ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro. Kanon não se segurou e acabou demonstrando todo o incômodo que estava sentindo. Saga não agüentou:

- Nada de ranhetices mais. Parece criança! Vou preparar você direito.

E logo em seguida saiu de uma vez do irmão. Um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido vindo do mais novo.

- Com você pareceu tão mais fácil, Saga! Por que...?

- Oras, porque eu deixei que me dilatasse primeiro! É óbvio. Agora vai esperar até eu acabar de fazer.

Saga umedeceu um dos dedos e começou com um só, que não doeu nada. Rodeou-o e fez movimentos até que cedesse algo, mas queria dar prazer a Kanon também. Como ele estava inquieto, foi até seu membro e o succionou no mesmo ritmo em que o explorava internamente:

- Ahhh Saga,,, você, você sabe que... AAAAAHHHH...

- Sei o quê? - o mais velho largou o membro sem parar a dilata;ão.

- Que... que eu sou impaciente...

- Nada disso! Dessa vez eu vou até o terceiro.

- Não é... você entendeu errado...

Saga voltou a sugar o membro do gêmeo enquanto ele falava.

- AAAAAAHHHHH!!! É, é esse o problema!!

- Que problema? - Saga largou-o outra vez.

- Ahn... se você continuar me estimulando... eu sou capaz de gozar enquanto me prepara ainda.

O mais velho sorriu, malicioso.

- Que bom. Assim goza duas vezes. Vai estar em vantagem, pra compensar a dor de agora há pouco. que tal?

- E você, que disse não gostar de linguagem chula, está aprendendo bem rap- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!

O gêmeo de Kanon voltou à estimulação oral, enquanto introduzia um segundo dedo. Para Kanon, que havia acabado de receber o membro de Saga, aquilo era nada. Sentia apenas o prazer da sucção ali embaixo...

Quando Saga colocou o terceiro dedo, sentiu a entrada do outro se apertar, enquanto o líquido espesso enchia sua boca. Ele deixou um pouco daquele fluido escapar e o usou no orifício, agora já bastante dilatado em comparação a antes. O sêmen quente fez Kanon gemer de prazer, mesmo estando cansado.

- E então? Pronto pro próximo round?

- S-sim... agora creio que não vai doer.

- E não vai mesmo, porque o preparei direito. Estou me referindo a atingr o clímax de novo, seu bobo.

- Ah... acho que sim...

- "Acho" pra mim não é resposta. Não vou permitir que saia desse banheiro sem enlouquecer de prazer primeiro.

Kanon não tem tempo de responder. Na verdade, sequer tinha resposta. Saga colocou-se entre as pernas dele, e o penetrou, ainda devagar. O mais novo estava bastante relaxado e não sentiu mais do que uma sensação de preenchimento além do normal.

- Viu como foi fácil? - disse Saga assim que entrou tudo que podia - Teria sido melhor se você tivesse esperado mais um pouco naquela hora!

- Teria nada! Eu não ia gozar duas vezes, tonto.

- Ora vá!

Saga fez uma pausa antes de começar a se mover. Foi quando Kanon falou:

- Sabe que no fundo sempre fiquei imaginando?

- O que?

- Como seria a sua primeira vez...

- Por que?

- Não sei... assim que crescemos e o pessoal da nossa idade começou a falar de sexo, pensei quando isso ia despertar em você. Um cara de livros e deveres... mas mesmo assim ficava pensando que seria estranho, pois finalmente faríamos algo separados...

- Acabamos fazendo juntos.

- É, mas na época nem passava pela minha cabeça. Não era convencional... enfim. E aqui estou eu, não só presenciando você penetrar alguém pela primeira vez, mas também i sendo i esse alguém... não sabe como isso é bom pra mim.

Saga rendeu-se e beijou-o, duas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. 

- É desse tipo de linguagem que eu gosto, Kanon. Por que não a usou desde o início?

- Porque eu sabia que você seria bobão o suficiente pra cair nela!! - e deu risada.

- Humpf. Bobo é você.

- Vai, chega de papo furado e mexe esse traseiro.

- Você é quem está usando o traseiro no caso. Então mexe você. Bobo.

- Quer que eu mexa gostoso, quer?

O caçula cumpriu o que disse, e começou a mover-se embaixo do irmão. O contato maior com o membro de Saga causou algum desconforto, mas Kanon não ligou. Aproveitou e colocou inocentemente um dedo na boca, tentando parecer sensual.

- Kanon... você está... - Saga já começava a suar de êxtase, sentindo o movimento dentro do outro bastante estreito.

- Estou... ?

- Hilário.

- Seu tosco!

E como "castigo", o mais novo parou de "mexer o traseiro".

- Minha vez... - disse o mais velho, e começou um movimento lento e circular. Kanon ainda estava cheio de sêmen, e isto ajudou bastante pro ritmo seguir mais solto.

- Huuuuummmm... Saga... aonde... aonde está me tocando?

- É bom... ?

- É sim... onde aprendeu?

- Em lugaralgum... eu... aprendi por saber... que... nossos corpos são... iguais. Você também... também me tocou... não lembra?

- Uhn... estou lembrando... continua Saga... continua...

Os gêmeos não falaram mais nada; apenas prosseguiram dando prazer um ao outro, trocando alguns beijos de vez em quando.

No fundo, a natureza de Kanon era ser de Saga. Havia gostado bastante da experiência de ser ativo, mas seu verdadeiro lugar era ali, com o irmão dentro de si. O primogênito era paciente e sabia cuidar do irmão, ao passo que Kanon era impulsivo e não tinha como se olhar sozinho. Era um complementando o outro, sempre...

O caçula não sentia mais a diferença da sua alma pra do outro; naquele instante, era como fora no ventre da mãe de ambos no passado.

- Saga... eu...

O primogênito, também sentindo aquela unificação, beijou-o nos lábios. E então ambos se esvaíram numa explosão alva e intensa. Só depois dela passar é que pararam de se beijar.

- Kanon...

- Saga...

Abraçaram-se ali mesmo na banheira, felizes por terem feito aquilo juntos. Haviam se entregado um ao outro somente; um tão inexperiente quanto o outro, ambos se descobrindo devagar, sem tirar ou pôr vivência, pois ambos eram iguais até nelas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Demorei para atualizar mais esse capítulo? Acho que não tanto quanto antes... hehe!_

_Vamos às reviews:_

_**Srta Laila**__, muito obrigada por ler e acompanhar essa história! O próximo capítulo será o último dela, e eu já estou com saudades de digitá-la! XD Um beijo enorme pra você!_

_**Kyrie**__, obrigada a você também! Os Gêmeos também são meu casal favorito! Estou tentando escrever algo que seja com outro casal, mas no momento apenas me inspiro com Saga X Kanon! XD Kissus_

_**Elis Shadow**__, realmente pecado é o nome que os homens dão... rs, e os gêmeos são lindos juntos... não consigo imagina-los com outra pessoa que não seja um com o outro! Hehe... beijos e obrigada pela review!!_

_**Neko Lolita**__, olá!! E o que é isso, é claro que você escreve bem! Eu pelo menos gostei de todas as fics suas que li. E quanto às minhas... meu tempo se divide entre tantas coisas, que muitas vezes as fics saem com milhares de erros de gramática, ortografia, digitação, concordância etc. Um dia eu reviso tudo! Kissus e obrigada por acompanhar!_

_**Pandora Lockhart**__, os gêmeos continuarão juntinhos mesmo após a chegada dos pais! Eles dão um jeito, tadinhos... é só uma questão de se verem quando os pais estiverem trabalhando... hehe! Beijos e valeu por ler!!_

_**Mari Miranda**__, muito obrigada pelos elogios:D Eu tento escrever tudo que sinto na alma e por isso ao que parece dá pra "sentir" o que eu às vezes coloco no papel. Valeu por ser minha mais nova "fã"! Kissus!!_

_**Acquarius no Sara**__, ta bom, você continua teimando que é plágio... xD Quer os créditos no final da fic? Rsssss... E o seu Kanon não cata ninguém nas baladas? Nossa, que Kanon bonzinho! XD Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer o Kanon traindo o Saga. Kisu e obrigada por acompanhar!_

_**The Mad Hatter-chan**__, valeu pela one-shot que você fará pra mim!! Valeu mesmo, pode demorar caso não dê pra fazer agora! Obrigada por acompanhar a história e por deixar review! _

_Um abraço a todos os que acompanham essa fic. Gostaria de avisar que uma nova já está no meu profile, com o Kanon sendo assediado por um estranho... o nome da fic é "Almas Gêmeas", mas pôxa, com esse título nem dá pra saber quem é esse tal "estranho" né?? Hehehehehe!!_

_Até a próxima, no final desta fic! _


	12. Capítulo XII

XII 

Kanon e Saga tiveram de se esforçar para não dormirem ali mesmo, na banheira. Foi o mais velho que os incentivou a levantarem e tomarem banho. Ambos estavam tão felizes por finalmente terem se entregado por completo, se assumido... Kanon sequer imaginaria isso no dia anterior, quando ainda "namorava" Juliana... 

Assim que se banharam, foram comer algo. Nem haviam jantado, por causa daquilo tudo! E já era mais de meia-noite! Saga acabou fazendo alguma coisa simples e pré-pronta mesmo para comerem.

- Amanhã tem aula e vamos dormir de cabelo molhado. Isso não vai fazer bem...

Kanon sorria enquanto comia. Tudo para ele parecia colorido e alegre, embora isso soasse meio bobo.

- Deixa lá, Saga! A gente seca o cabelo com o secador da mamãe. E também, com a energia que estou, nem parece ser necessário dormir! Pra você eu não sei como é.

- É bom dormir um pouco... droga, descansar de estômago cheio não é bom também...

- Já disse pra não se preocupar! Anda, vai trocar a roupa da cama que eu lavo a louça.

Após a uma hora da manhã, eles haviam secado as madeixas úmidas, trocado os lençóis e deitado na cama.

- Não acha essa cama de solteiro muito estreita pra dormirmos os dois?

- Hum... sei lá. Qualquer coisa a gente junta as camas. Mas amanhã, porque hoje está tarde.

Kanon abraçou Saga para ficarem mais juntos no espaço pequeno, e permaneceram de "conchinha", as pernas perfeitamente encaixadas.

- Saga...

- Hum... - o mais velho estava começando a sonhar, quando ouviu contrariado a voz do gêmeo chamando.

- O que a galera vai achar quando souber?

- Do quê, caramba?

- Que mau humor...

- Fala logo!

- Que você perdeu o cabaço.

- KANON!!!

O primogênito se sobressaltou tanto, que perdeu o sono repentinamente.

- Credo Saga, até parece que eu falei alguma mentira!

- Já te disse que não suporto essas expressões porcas!! E por mim, nem galera nem meia galera vai saber de nada sobre o que se passou entre nós!

- Não digo do que se passou _entre nós_. Tanto que qualquer um acharia um absurdo. Mas... é que você sempre pareceu meio assexuado pra todos! E pra mim também, até hoje de manhã.

- Escuta aqui, pra mim não existe padrão sexual. Ter feito amor com você não implica em homossexualidade pra mim. Não; porque homossexualidade significa ser sexual para com pessoas do mesmo gênero. E eu só quero transar com _você_, mesmo que por algum outro fator você vire outra coisa que não o que é hoje. Entendeu, Kanon? "Perder o cabaço" é muito pouco, muito pobre para definir o que fizemos. E eu creio que você me compreende. Mas a "galera" não. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, mas... - e um semblante escuro se manifestou no caçula. 

- Mas... ?

- Do jeito que é, nosso amor não sobreviverá por muito tempo. No máximo até o fim da adolescência. É claro que uma hora vamos querer ter filhos, assumir nossa família... não podemos fazer promessas eternas. Pode ser que, um dia mesmo, quando nossa paixão acabar, nós nos consideremos até repugnantes por nosso passado...

Saga abraçou o irmão, dessa vez de frente para ele.

- Não é simples assim. Nós somos gêmeos, e todo mundo sabe que gêmeos são mais unidos do que quaisquer outros tipos de pessoas. Paixão também é muito pouco para dizer o que sentimos, assim como a expressão "perder o cabaço". Eu saí de dentro de você, e você de mim, quando estávamos no útero da nossa mãe. E agora voltamos a entrar um no outro. Não é como "conhecer" alguém especial. É _ser_ alguém junto com essa pessoa. Filhos não me importam, pois você já é um "clone" meu. Nossos destinos não estão unidos desde o nascimento, mas sim desde quando éramos um só óvulo, os dois. Nossas vidas se originaram de uma única. Tem noção da diferença que há entre o que vivemos e a mera paixão? 

- Sim... falando assim parece fácil. Tomara mesmo que você esteja certo.

- Agora vamos dormir, pois está tarde.

Os irmãos ficaram em "conchinha" novamente, dormindo o sono mais tranqüilo de suas vidas desde quando se descobriram apaixonados.

E na manhã seguinte, com efeito, eles estavam bastante dispostos, apesar de terem dormido menos de seis horas. Na escola renderam mais do que nunca, principalmente Kanon, que usualmente não rendia nada.

Na hora do intervalo, ambos ficaram juntos durante todo o tempo. Sentiram-se até receosos de as pessoas em volta perceberem que havia algo de diferente no jeito como olhavam um pro outro, mas a preocupação não demorou muito. Juliana assomou ao longe, vindo ao encontro deles.

- Ih, Saga... o que será que ela vai nos apresentar?

- Não sei... deixa ela vir...

De fato, ela chegou afoita e foi falar com o mais novo:

- Kanon...

- Oi, Juliana.

- Eu... tenho uma notícia pra te dar.

Saga tremeu nas bases. De repente pensou que o irmão houvesse mentido para si e houvesse realmente feito sexo com a menina. Depois, imaginou uma gravidez... lembrou do que Kanon dissera na noite anterior sobre família... e empalideceu violentamente.

- O que foi, Saga? - a italiana indagou, preocupada.

- Hã... nada... apenas queda de pressão, acho...

- Hum... quer beber alguma água?

- N-não... passa logo.

- Bem... mas, Kanon, eu... bom, você pode achar estranho eu querer falar isso logo pra você, mas...

- Mas o quê? Desembucha logo!

- Eu reatei ontem com o meu primeiro namorado.

Ambos os gêmeos suspiraram de alívio. Kanon sequer havia pensado que pudesse ser uma gravidez, pois não tinha mesmo transado com ela. Mas imaginou alguma depressão pós-namoro repentina, uma tentativa da parte dela de fazer besteira, medo de ser perseguido pela menina apaixonada... e de repente todos os receios se desvaneceram!

- Mesmo? Que bom! Parabéns aos dois!

- Não se importa mesmo? Afinal, anteontem você e eu ainda éramos...

- Ah, o Kanon também reatou com a ex dele! - emendou Saga - Ele descobriu que nada é empecilho para um amor verdadeiro. Não é, mano?

- Nossa! - exclamou a estrangeira - Mas... quanta coincidência! 

Juliana, ainda sem jeito e surpresa, deu um abraço no amigo. Os três riram limpidamente.

- Ju, estou mesmo feliz que tenha reatado. Como Saga disse, nada pode impedir um amor de verdade de acontecer. Mesmo que ele more longe, não desista! Não devemos amar por condições favoráveis a nós, senão o interesse fala mais alto. Ame-o, mesmo que o mundo inteiro vá contra. Ame-o do jeito que ele é. Jamais faça algo que o seu coração não goste! Esse é o pior dos jeitos pra se cair numa cilada, como nós quase caímos.

- Bem... eu no fundo também agi assim. Desculpe, Kanon, mas eu na verdade confundi amizade com paixão, e só agora fui me aperceber disso... Me desculpe mesmo.

- Ah, que é isso! Eu também acabei seguindo o mesmo rumo, e lhe devo desculpas mais do que você me deve. Será que... já podemos nos considerar amigos novamente?

- Claro!

Dessa vez os três se abraçaram felizes.

- Ju... eu também devo desculpas a você.

- Por que, Saga?

- Se não fosse por mim, era bem capaz de Kanon jamais ter dado abertura pra vocês namorarem. Eu que insisti, dei a idéia, enfim...

- Tudo bem. Acho que a maior culpada fui eu, pois antes mesmo de Kanon desmanchar eu comecei a demonstrar que queria algo mais.

- Enfim! Já chega de passado! - interpelou Kanon - Agora cada um está com o par que sempre desejou estar, e a situação resolvida! Por que não combinamos algo, os três, pro fim de semana? Ainda é terça, mas sábado logo chega. 

- Ah... é que o Giovanni, meu namorado, vem pra cá no fim de semana. É, o pai dele vai querer passar uns dias aqui na Grécia...

- Que bom! Então marcamos algo os quatro no sábado, ou no domingo. Se ele não se importar, claro...

- Não, acho que não. Ele nem sabe do nosso anterior relacionamento...

- E não precisa saber. Vamos sair como os amigos que sempre fomos. Certo?

- Hum... certo!

Saga estava perplexo. Geralmente os "ex" têm ciúmes dos atuais, e Kanon nem ligava em conhecer o atual de Juliana. Essa foi a prova definitiva de que o irmão gostava da moça apenas como amiga...

E assim os gêmeos prosseguiram com seu amor, condenado e sigiloso, cheios de cautela, pois havia os pais em casa, os colegas na escola, a "mentira" da "namorada de outra cidade" para manter... enfim, um mundo de protocolos para satisfazer e enganar a sociedade, a qual não aceitava um amor entre pessoas com laços consangüíneos, ou ainda entre pessoas do mesmo sexo; quanto mais os dois fatores juntos numa mesma relação amorosa.

Mas era como Kanon dizia: se o amor for baseado apenas em situações favoráveis, o interesse fala mais alto. E os gêmeos fruíam muito mais felicidade do que outra coisa daquilo, aquele sentimento rejeitado por outrem, porém mais do que a simples e cega paixão; algo que, ao contrário do que Kanon naquela noite supôs, duraria forte e intenso enquanto ainda girasse o sangue igual e quente nas veias de ambos os gêmeos. 

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mais uma fic que acabou! Pena!! Das fics que escrevi, a "Muito mais que paixão" é a minha preferida. _

_Respondendo às reviews:_

_**La Francaise**__, muito obrigada! Eu também já encontrei algumas fics de incesto bastante... er... "surubentas", ou seja, PWP mesmo, sem enredo, apenas sexo e mais sexo, sexo a três, a quatro... essas coisas... e não gosto também não. Apenas curto histórias onde um amor verdadeiro acontece, e prefiro ver, nos casais, um só do outro e outro só do um! XD Sendo incesto ou não, yaoi ou não. Ah, e tô adorando a sua fic dos gemas!! _

_**Acquarius no Sara**__, obrigada por mais essa review! E quanto ao seu Kanon, pode sossegar... não "plageio" mais não! XD Kissus!!_

_**Kalli Cyr Charlott**__, valeu pela review também! Eu também estava com saudade dos seus comments! XD E o Kanon, tadinho, todo afobado... mas deixa que ele e o Saga com o tempo se entendem direitinho! Um beijo enorme pra você!!_

_**The Mad Hatter-chan**__, pode fazer a oneshot do jeito que você quiser! Alguns não gostam de colocar lemon, vc coloca se quiser. Rs... e sobre idéias pra fic dos gemas, é algo que não me falta. Eu te mando um e-mail e a gente conversa! Beijos pra você também!!_

_É isso. Muito obrigada a todos os que leram a fic, comentaram, acompanharam, etc etc etc! Um beijo a todos e todas, e até a próxima fic!! _


End file.
